


The Men Who Played With Fire

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: The Men with Suicide Squad Tattoos [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Girl Who Played With Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Beating, Bruises, Buried Alive, False Accusations, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Hacking, M/M, Mathematics, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Photographic Memory, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Restraints, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Squad Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's past will eventually find them, Doom's past decided to show up at the worst possible moment. Now he's being framed for murder and it's up to Suicide Squad, the Avengers,Fantastic Four, and Loki to help him, But when digging into Doctor Doom's past, not everything is what ot seems. Squeal to The Men with Suicide Squad Tattoos. Loki/ Doom Relationship, warning past Torture, solitude and false psychiatric imprisonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts), [YoY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoY/gifts), [xsillyrabbitzx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsillyrabbitzx/gifts).



> Ok, the squeal. It focuses mostly on Victor and his past, so it’s a little dark. Loki’s trying to prove his innocents along with Suicide Squad and the Avengers.So enjoy.

Doom woke up slowly from theanesthesia he was given, he had tried to bite one of doctors earlier so he was sedated and strapped down even tighter in solitude once again. Doom didn’t open his eyes, even though the sedative was wearing off, he couldn’t stand the darkness of the room he was in. Doom knew he was sweating and it was exactly 81 degrees Fahrenheit in the room, Doom notice since he had been in here most of his senses had heightened, he could feel he had a little bit of room to move in his restraints. Doom carefully inched his pants back up since it had went very low on his hips, the trick was he had to move slowly to avoid discomfort in his wrist and/or ankles. He had managed to move his pants up to his waist line after about a good 20 minutes, and then Doom heard a faint clicking of locks. He could tell without having to see that there was a key pad with military duty locks that open and shut if someone typed in the right code. From what he could deduce it was a 4 numbered code and you pressed the enter button for access, which opened a series of locks, around 5. Doom knew each of the doctors had their own specific code, but he only need one.

Doom was slowly aware that the heavy footsteps were coming to his door, 3 of them. Two guards and his doctor, Doom detested the guards but he hated his doctor with a burning passion. He heard the door unlock and the guards walk away, he heard the door shut and he was left alone with his warren, his reaper, his tormenter, his torturer. He blocked out what he was saying, he heard only bits and pieces. He had come to wish Doom a happy birthday, as if Doom’s birthday was a joyous occasion to him; he had been locked away in here for about a year and a half now, so why should Doom celebrate? Then he felt the restraints loosen and taken off around his legs, and almost immediately he kicked his legs out, effectively hitting him in the stomach. Doom heard a grunt of pain, and then he felt him grab one of his legs pushing it back down, Doom tried kicking him with the other foot hopefully injuring him in his Adam’s apple, only to have it hit his face. He had caught both off Doom’s legs and retrained them both tighter than before to insure no movement. Then Doom felt the slap across his face leaving a light stinging on his left cheek, and he hears him say something that makes Doom snarl…

“I would expect better from the son of a witch and fucking whore,”

Doom couldn’t do anything to him, so he heard a quiet chuckled and he had the nerve to press a kiss to his forehead. Doom he was aroused by the fight he had tried to put up, even though Doom didn’t open his eye to see he knew it was there. Then his tormenter left, and Doom was once again alone with his thoughts. One day Doom who punish those who tormented him, he imagine his revenge, and it made him smile. But for now he would let them have power over him anymore, he then vowed to himself he would never say a word to a psychiatrist or psychologist, this was his gift to himself for his 15 birthday, and then he back to planning revenge, even in his head he could faintly smell the gasoline and he could hear the striking of the match. Doom mouth smile and it stay like that for the 3 weeks he was in solitude.


	2. Reed Richards meets Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed Richards, gets the shock of his life, when him and his team meets Sapphire Harper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, in other news DC’s new 52 launches Villain Month!!! I wish Marvel would do that, any who enjoy!

Reed Richards and his team stood outside a building in downtown Manhattan. Reed looked around as did Ben who said “I don’t trust this man.”

“We have to check it out,” Reed said looking down at the report he had gone from Victor Von Doom on the past 8 months he had been off the grid. Most of it to him was unbelievable to his standards, so he decide to check out the resources. One of which was in this building, so Reed took a deep breath and said “Let’s go.”

Reed, Susan, Johnny, and Ben walked in expecting some sort of trap, but only found people walking by with briefcases, coffee or reading magazines. Reed looked around and said “Ok, I was not expecting that.”

“Really what did you expect?” Susan asked.

“A trap,” the three men said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. Susan rolled her eyes and walked up to the front desk, and asked a few things before walking back to the group and said “13th floor let’s go.”

The four went to the elevator with about 3 other people who did seem to notice them, and got off to find and office busy at work. Reed looked around for Doom who supposedly worked here but didn’t see him, then a woman in green pencil skirt and with short sleeved white button up blouse, walked up to them with a clip board and said “You must be the Fantastic Four?”

“Yes,” Johnny said smiling and said “I’m Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch.”

The woman raised and eyebrow and said “Mr. Storm I’m not interest in any type of date or flirtation, so back off with your advances before I do something I might regret.”

Johnny visible backed up, and Ben and Susan chuckled. Reed rolled his eyes and the woman said “This way please.”

They followed her to an office, and she opens the door and said “Ms. Harper, the team is here.”

“Send them in,” Another woman said and everybody walked in to see a African American looking woman with long jet black hair that went well passed her shoulders in a black shirt, black jeans, and black high heels boots siting on her desk and she said “Have a seat,” and gestured to the chairs. Everybody sat down, and Reed said “Hello Ms…”

“Harper,” She said “Sapphire Harper, you may call me Sapphire.”

“Sapphire, we just have some questions regarding Doctor Victor Von Doom,” Reed said.

“Let me guess you don’t believe in half of the thing in that report don’t you,” Sapphire said.

“Well…yes…” Reed said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow and said “What don’t you believe specifically in that report?”

“I don’t believe that he works for a force for good, according to this he works for you here but I don’t see him in an office or at a desk,” Reed said.

Sapphire dangerously calm and that scared most of the group and Sapphire said “Victor does work here, but he is a freelancer, he had a little trouble with some of my employees when he worked in the office.”

“What kind of trouble?” Susan asked.

“There was this one incident when Victor wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into another person who proceed to push him to the ground and call him a retarded piece of trash since Victor didn’t talk that much when he first work here, and dumped his coffee on his head, Victor retaliated by coming to work the next day with a metal baseball bat and wacked the man upside the head very hard that the man stared bleeding from the wound and Victor had said to him if he ever talked to him like that again that he would cut off his tongue and going fishing with it,” Sapphire said recounting the tale as if it was fresh in her memory.

Everybody’s jaws went slack at the story, and Reed then cleared his throat and said “So what did you do about it?”

“My initiation reaction was to yell at Victor, but when he came into my office, he told me his side of the story, at first I was still agitated, then he gives me a packet and I ask what it is, and he tells me it the surveillance caseI have been working on, I asked him how he got the file, and he tells me it doesn’t matter and before I can tell him how it does matter, he goes and tells me nearly everything on the report I wrote was wrong and if I handed the report over my credibility would be lost for a fair amount of time, for the first time in my life I was to stunned to think, so I ask Victor if he can do the report better than me, and he asks for a deadline,” Sapphire chuckles and continues “So I give him a deadline of a week, and he comes back the next day with a very accurately detail report, I have never been so stunned in my life, and my face probably showed it because he said to me and this is his words _‘Nobody has ever had the guts to prove you wrong have they?’_ , I look at him and give him a proposal to work for me as a freelancer, since that’s when he does his best work and he says _‘Show me the contract and I will agree’_ , I have contract drawn up 3 days later, and he edits it in a half hour,” Sapphire said shaking her head smiling.

“So, I feel there’s a point to the story,” Johnny said.

Sapphire’s eyes when cold and she stop smiling and said “My point is, he has an incredible ability nobody has bother to tap, he the best freelancer I have, so every word in that report is true if you don’t believe it then throw it out and continue to keep tabs on near dormant villain, my best advice to you is to amend the bridge before you burn it.”

Everybody sat there stunned; Reed cleared his throat and said “One last question, if I may?”

Sapphire nods, and Reed continues “How would you describe Doom?”

Sapphire leaned forward slowly and everybody leaned back as she said “I cannot describe him, but I will say this, he’s very calculated, he rarely smiles or laughs unless he finds it funny, he’s stubborn at the best of times, he doesn’t talk a lot, but that’s Victor and he gets the job done, are we done here?”

Reed nodded and said “Thank you for your time.”

Everybody left and Johnny said “So, what now?”

“I don’t know,” Reed said.

The drive back to the Baxter Building was very quiet, nobody knew what to say or do, hell they didn’t even where Doom was at the moment, and so what could they do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so where is the Doctor, stay tuned for the next chapter! And Review!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	3. Vacation and Evil Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, let’s see what my two favorite super villain have been up to.

Doom was in chair under a couple of palm trees overlooking sand white beach, as the wave’s crash ashore. Doom was in his armor but he was strangely relaxed, after the events a few weeks ago* he need a well-deserved break with his new boyfriend, Loki. They had decide to travel the world a see a few sites before returning back to their everyday lives; given the fact Doom had all the money in the world, they had been away for quite a while. They had first stopped in Italy, Loki had joked they might be abducted by the mob, Doom smirked at the joke and secretly hacked near all of the organized crime leaders computer and sending the information to the authorities, and he and Loki watched on the new as all of them were apprehended and sent to jail. While they were their Doom decide to look up on of the international hackers he was friends with, it was a small group of 5 people including Doom himself, they called themselves the ‘ _Evil Fingers’_ , they were all a part of Hacker Central, an encrypted site/ chat room for hackers to converse, Doom knew a lot of the hackers on that site, Oracle had introduced him to the site, and he had been on there ever since.  He knew one of them lived in Italy, the hacker call herself Plague, since she specialized in computer viruses. Doom met up with her at popular coffee shop call Canova, Plague was a 25 year old woman who nearsighted but wore contacts, she was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts, she had blond hair and hazel eyes, she was very friendly towards him and they talked about computers for a while, and the only thing personal they shared was their spouses and their personal names which was Angela, it’s best to know little to nothing about hackers, it a general rule.

Doom and Loki then traveled to France. Loki thought Paris was such exquisite place, and he used Doom’s regular credit card and went on one hell of a shopping spree. While Loki was busy racking up Doom’s credit card bill, Doom met up with another one of the Evil Fingers, Hornet. Hornet was a 28 year old male with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, his real name was Kalle, he met him at the base of the Eiffel tower, Kalle then took him to a popular restaurant and asked him advice on spyware. Doom who practically knew everything and anything on spyware gave the best advice on how to get around it, and Kalle gave him a program of the spyware he created for Doom to keep and reprogram for personal use. Doom had spyware of his own, he called it Ephixa, but it wouldn’t hurt to update and improve his own. After Doom left Kalle he bumped into Loki who was coming out of an Ice Cream shop, Loki looked hurt and when Doom asked him what was wrong, Loki throw a bottle full of water in his face and stormed off. Doom found him later in their hotel room, smoking cigarette on the balcony fuming. Doom approaches him again, and Loki glared at him and said “Bored with me already?”

“What do you mean?” Doom asked.

“That guy I saw with,” Loki said taking a drag “Where you on a date?”

“No,” Doom said “Loki where is this coming from?”

Loki looked at him again and said “Then why were you talking with him?”

“He’s one of my international hacker friends,” Doom said “You know the Evil Fingers.”

Loki then relaxed and said “Oh.”

“Loki…” Doom tried again and Loki said “Look, I’m sorry I just a little insecure when it comes to relationships.”

“Oh,” Doom said, then tried to brush it off with joke by saying “Wait a second if your insecure, then what the hell am I bringing into this?”

Loki cracked a smile and said “Great sex.” Then kissed him, and the pair didn’t leave the room for the rest of the night.

Loki and Doom left the next day and headed over to Egypt and one of Evil Finger from England just so happen to be on vacation there, and Doom took Loki with him to meet the hacker. The hackers name was Poison, and when they met Loki was surprise that Poison was a female. Poison had red hair, and was in all green, Doom wasn’t surprised at her sex knowing that most hackers either male or female. Doom introduce them both, as it turns out Poison’s really name was Pamela and she had a degree in botany, Doom talked computers and botany with her before they left. Loki decided that he shouldn’t come the next time Doom met a hacker friend, due to the fact that he wasn’t interested in half the stuff they talked about. The pair later went up the Nile River, and Loki took pictures of the crocodiles that decided to surface that day.

Their next to last stop was Japan, and that were the last of the Evil Fingers group member lived. The Hackers name was Red Dragon; Doom met him at a sushi shop, Red Dragon’s real name was Akashi, Doom had to admit he was very intrigued with the conversation they had, Akashi talked about computers like a textbook, Doom had his input ever once in a while but was more content with listening, then he asked Akashi if he had went to college, as it turned out Akashi had graduated collage when he was 14 and had major in criminal law, and computer science. Doom asked him if he still had any off his math textbooks from that time, Akashi had said no, but show him were he could purchase the books. Doom thanked him and left, to the bookstore and bought 3 books, **_Journey through Genius: The Great Theorems of Mathematics_** _by: William Dunham, **A Course in Theoretical Physics** By: P. John Shepherd, _and **_Polynomials and Vanishing Cycles_** _by: MihaiTibar._ Doom need to brush up on his math skills even as extraordinary as they are, he like the challenge of trying to figure them out, he decide to also buy 4 spiral Mead Five Star notebooks in black, red, green, and grey. Loki asked him why he bought them in different color, and Doom had said “I remember this best when they are in color.”

“So which book is for which?” Loki asked.

“The Black one is for the Math Theorems, the red one is for Theoretical Physics, and the grey one is for the polynomials,” Doom said.

“What about the green one?” Loki said.

“That one is for personal matters,” Doom said.

Loki didn’t push any farther, but instead kissed Doom and told him to get dress so they could go out for dinner.

Now they pair where in the Bahamas on Andros Island, which brings us to now. Doom was in the shade working on some of the math theorems in his black notebook, and Loki came to sit next to him with two cokes with gin in it….

“Thanks,” Doom said absorbed in what he was writing.

“What are you working on?” Loki asked taking a sip of his drink.

“Abel's Binomial Theorem,” Doom said.

“What does that look like?” Loki asked.

Doom showed him;

 

Loki looked confused for a second and said “That’s a regular binomial theorem.”

“I know,” Doom said “I put it there so I could compare Abel’s binomial side by side to see how it differs.”

Loki smirked and said “Well, look at my little genius.”

Doom rolled his eyes and said “Don’t say that.”

Loki laid back and said “So, when do you think we could go home?”

“I don’t know,” Doom said still reading his book “Do you want to go back?”

“Not really,” Loki said “But it would be nice to have broadband again.”

“Well, how about another week, and then we head back to New York,” Doom said looking up from his book.

Loki slipped on his sunglasses and said “Sounds good to me.”

Doom watched as Loki’s face relaxed and slowly but surely he fell asleep. Doom went back to his book, after a while he put his book down and opened up his laptop and open up his E-mail, he had gotten a few from Wasp, Oracle, Trinity, and Sapphire; but he found a few from Tony Stark and Reed Richards, he opened the e-mails from Stark first, they were all about the same thing, how both Shield and Reed Richards was looking for him and Loki for a ‘ _Talk_ ’ and that Tony was warning him in advance that if he did come back that to be prepare for a visit from Nick Fury. Doom shot him a quick e-mail saying to tell Fury to expect him and Loki on the Helicarrier two weeks from now. Doom then check Reed Richards e-mail saying that he wanted to set up a meeting and couldn’t find him at the Latverian Embassy. Doom at first wonder how in the hell Reed Richards got his e-mail before ignored the e-mail, and sending an e-mail to Wasp…

_Hey, Wasp I need a favor._

Doom got a response back immediately…

_Prodigy, whatcha need?_

Doom typed…

_I need the security feed from the office and Sapphire personal one from about 4 to 5 weeks ago or  within that time span._

Wasp had responded…

_Why can’t you do it?_

Doom typed back…

_I don’t have broadband where I am at the moment._

Wasp typed back…

_Ok, but you owe me 50 bucks for this._

Doom typed back…

_Done._

Then Doom turned off his laptop, and woke Loki up…

“Hmm,” Loki said turning over.

“Loki, wake up.” Doom said.

Loki lazily wok up and said “Where are we?”

“On the beach in the Bahamas,” Doom said “You fell asleep in the chair.”

“Oh,” Loki said stretching.

“Come on let’s go back to the hotel room, and you can sleep there,” Doom said.

Loki stood up and said “Sounds good to me.”

And he and Doom walked back to the hotel and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I thought Loki and Doom deserved a nice vacation after what had happen. So what do you think? Review!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	4. Digging and Equations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, don’t you guy just love me, enjoy.

Tony Stark was busy checking his e-mail, and found that Doom had final responded to his warning e-mail saying that he and Loki would be on the Helicarrier two weeks from now, he wanted to send another e-mail warning them it might not be a good idea, but decided against it and walked upstairs to the other Avengers who were eating…

“Hey Doom finally responded to my e-mail,” Tony said.

Thor was immediately the first one to answer…

“Did he say where he and my brother are?” Thor asked.

“No, it just says he and Loki will be on the Helicarrier in two weeks,” Tony said.

Clint looked at Natasha and Bruce asked “Have you tried tracing the IP address to find them?”

“That’s the thing there is no IP address to e-mail he sent,” Tony said.

“You have to remember Tony, Loki and Doom are both skilled hackers,” Natasha said “They know not to leave a trace.”

“So is there any way we can find them Man of Iron?” Thor asked obviously worried about his brother.

“No, not really,” Tony said sitting down with a mug of coffee.

“Thor, you never told us what Loki’s punishment was,” Steve asked the demi-god.

Thor looked uncomfortable in his seat for a second before saying “He was stripped of his powers, and sent to live as a mortal on earth until he redeemed himself.”

“That sounds reasonable enough,” Clint said “But how the hell is he a hacker for and organization not even Fury knew about?”

“My brother has always been smarter than most Asgardians,” Thor said “That’s why he probably adapted to your technology faster than I do.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and said “So he’s banished and learns the technology, Sapphire hears of his skills, and recruits him to help her in whatever she does for a living…”

“I hear a ‘but’ coming…” Tony said.

“But how is Doom working for her, I mean he was evil before, and he did tried to destroy the Fantastic Four on more than one occasion,” Steve said “Compare to Loki, he tried to destroy us on one occasion.”

Everybody was silent for a moment before Tony said “What does Shield know about Victor Von Doom?”

“Nothing really,” Natasha admitted “We only have his college years when he came here, not his past.”

Tony turned to Bruce and said “Science bro, want to do some digging?”

“Tony, if I see Doom standing over me in my sleep because of this, the other guy will smash you,” Bruce said.

“Then, its settle,” Tony said “Let’s go see what we can dig up on Doctor Victor Von Doom.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and followed Tony to the lab, leaving everybody else in the kitchen and Clint said “20 bucks says Doom finds out and kills them in their sleep.”

“100 bucks says he shows up and punches Tony,” Steve said.

“150 say he sneaks in and threats him while we’re not here,” Natasha said.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom was on his private jet with a sleeping Loki watching the video footage from the building, he watched as Sapphire recounted the tale of how he became a freelancer for her organization and how she defended him, Doom watched intently and smirked under his mask at the Fantastic idiot’s reactions. Doom then opened up the e-mail Sapphire had sent him, telling him he owed her one for covering for him knowing that he would watch the video footage, Doom will never understand how that woman works, that’s probably why he respected her so much. Doom first hacked into her bank account and sent her 4,000 dollar  with a message that said _‘Thank for standing up for me, treat yourself to a day off, it’s on me._ ’; then Doom wired 50 dollars into Wasp’s account, and then he shut down his laptop and back to his math theorems book. He took out the black notebook he had, and a pencil and started working on the theorems again, he was about half done with the book when he stumbled across a chapter with a very particular theorem in it. It read an+bn=cn, Doom looked at the description which said ‘ ** _Fermat's Last Theorem_** _(sometimes called Fermat's conjecture, especially in older texts) states that no three positive integers a, b, and c can satisfy the equation for any integer value of n greater than two._ ’

Doom looked at the theorem before copying it down, and working it out. He found the solution within 10 minutes of working it out, _n=4_. Doom could understand why it took mathematicians so long to figure out the proofs, the problem looked like it had no solution even if you worked it out, and it would take a while to catch on. Then Doom got an idea, turn to a blank page in the his black notebook and wrote down this equation  _x n \+ yn = zn when n > 2_

Doom then erased it knowing it would be too easy to find the solution, thenhe wrote a series of equations as follows…

a2 \+ b2 = c2

a3 \+ b3 = c3

a4 \+ b4 = c4

Doom looked them over, and was about to erase them before he decided to take a different tactic, he left them there and wrote a new equation off the top of his head…

x3+y3=z3

Then Doom was satisfied with what he wrote, because he knew it was unique. He was the only person who knew the answer, unless someone figured it out, but that was highly unlikely. He put his notebook and looked out the window to see that his jet was over New York, Doom then shook Loki awake…

“Loki, we’re back.” Doom said.

Loki looked out the window and said “Hmm, well it was a nice few weeks of relaxation, you ready for hell?”

“I’ve been there already,” Doom said “So yes, I’m ready for hell.”

Loki got up and stretches and said “Good, now let’s join the mile high club before we land.”

“Coming,” Doom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, some math mumbo jumbo, I actually know what the math theorems are and how they can be solved, but I decide to Google it just in case, so what do you think? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serilkiller13


	5. Doom Makes His Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Do you just love it when I update, enjoy!

Loki had decided to sleep at Doom’s place after the plane landed, and when he woke up the next morning, he found Doom already dress with a mug of coffee…

“I have to go to Sapphire’s office, but I will be back to spoil you,” Doom said kissing the top of Loki’s head before putting on his mask.

“What time is it?” Loki asked.

“4:30 in the morning,” Doom said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “So sneak in and be in the corner until she walks in?”

“Pretty much,” Doom said.

“Well, good luck,” Loki said drifting back to sleep.

“Thanks,” Doom said getting his backpack and walking into his garage and got on his motorcycle and drove off.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Sapphire walked into her office at 5:00 to get head start on everything, so she would know who to assign to what case. As she walked to her office door, she found it slightly ajar; Sapphire took out her gun and cocked it before slowly entering her space to find Doom sitting on her desk, and he said “I got you coffee in case you didn’t have any.”

Sapphire lowered her gun and said “You know I almost shot you.” She then unloads the cartage and the round before laying the empty gun on her desk next to Doom.

“You usual keep your finger away from the trigger before you shoot in case it’s a false alarm,” Doom said “If you knew you were in immediate danger, your finger would have never left the trigger.”

Sapphire looked at him, Doom always had a way of reading her, she could never understand it but she never dwelled on it, so she took off her coat and said “You want to talk to me a about some don’t you?”

Doom nods and says “I watched your interview with Reed Richards.”

Sapphire paused for a second and said “I had a feeling you might see it.”

“I sent you an e-mail I’m pretty sure you’ve read, but I wanted know something,” Doom said.

“What?” Sapphire said getting some files out.

“Why did you stand up for me?” Doom said.

Sapphire stopped what she was doing and looked up at him and said “Because I give a shit about what people say about one of my best freelancers.”

Doom looked like he was raising an eyebrow even with the mask on, so Sapphire said “I also have a lot of respect for you, so yeah I stood up for you.”

Doom looked like he was satisfied, and got up but before he left he said “Sapphire, don’t try and protect me from everything, I have seen more than you can imagine.” Then he left, Sapphire stood there for a few more moments before drink the coffee Doom left.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Reed Richard and Susan Storm were waking up along with Johnny and Ben; they all met at each other’s doorways, before laughing a little at the irony. Everybody was heading to the kitchen when they stopped dead in their tracks, Doom was sitting on the counter top with coffee, Reed and Johnny were blinking afew times to make sure it was real…

“Sapphire said you were looking for me,” Doom said.

“Yes, we were but…” Reed started but was cut off by Johnny saying “How did get in here!?”

Doom didn’t even flinch when he said “I hack your key pad, your passwords can be easily overridden.”

“But I designed that password,” Reed said.

“My point,” Doom said, and then everybody heard a faint buzzing sound. Doom got off the counter and said “Coffee anyone.”

“Yes, please,” Susan said following him.

Doom poured everybody coffee, and Ben said “So where have you been, the past few weeks?”

“On vacation,” Doom said bluntly.

“Where exactly?” Ben asked.

“I’m not going to answer that,” Doom said.

Susan sipped her coffee and said “So you probably already know we talked to your boss, she seems really….defensive of you…”

“I’m one of her best freelancers,” Doom said “That is to be expected.”

“So can you explain to me how she met you,” Reed asked.

Doom snorted “More like hunted.”

“What do you mean?” Reed said.

“She had her agents follow me for weeks,” Doom said “So I ‘accidently’ bumped into one of the agents and stole their wallet, which so happen to contain their ID card in it, so I used it and waited in her office until she came in and practical held a gun to my head, she asked what I wanted and I told her it was kind of ironic since she had people following me, when she realized who I was she said she wanted me to work for her, I asked why and she said I came highly recommended, I didn’t who she was talking about but I agree to work for her if she called her agents off, she did and I worked there for a few day and I pretty sure she told you about the baseball bat incident.”

“Yes, she did,” Reed said “Where did you get a metal baseball bat from anyway?”

“I have my ways,” Doom said “The whole time I had been working there she didn’t know I was stealing information on the different cases, then I saw the case she was working on and found a lot of holes in the report, that could have endangered her credibility, I told her this and the look on her face said it all, she then gave me a deadline for the report, and I got done within 3 hours after I left and returned the next day with a full report filling in all the blanks that she missed, she wasn’t used to being proved wrong so she gave me a job as a freelancer, I have been working there ever since.”

Reed nodded, and Johnny said “Wait, why work for an agency where you have to take orders?”

“Who says I listen to them,” Doom said.

“Oh,” Johnny said grinning but then stopped and said “I still don’t get why you work there?”

“I like exposing people’s secrets,” Doom said “How do you think I helped Stark?”

“Oh,” Johnny said.

Then Doom got up and started walking away but before he left he said “Also, stop coming by my house, if you need to contact me, just e-mail me after all you have my e-mail.”

Then he left, and everybody looked at each other before Susan said “So who wants breakfast?”

And the three men raised their hands and Susan turned on the stove to cook some breakfast.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Daniel was walking back to his apartment; he had been to yeah another doctor about the tattoo that crazy asshole tattoo across his abdomen. As it turn out Doom made sure it was permanent, the doctor had said it would take numerous amounts of surgery to remove it considering the fact it was deep, and the inking had scarred some tissue so it was a miracle his liver didn’t shut down with all the ink tattoo over it. Daniel opens his apartment door and deposited his keys on the table when he heard a familiar voice say “How’s your sex life?”

Daniel spun around to see Doom standing behind him arms crossed with that goddamn taser of his, Daniel could still feel that burning sensation from where Doom tattoo him, he slowly panic before he rasped “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because we have matters to discuss,” Doom said.

Daniel was aware that he was sweating a bit, and he sat down and stared at Doom and said as calm as he could “What do you want?”

“You have a new job,” Doom said.

“Yes, as a legal consultant for an insurance firm,” Daniel said.

“Good and I see you have had no visitors of any kind,” Doom said.

“Yes,” Daniel said.

“Well, I came to check on you and I see you have been following my instructions,” Doom said “I will pop in and out whenever I feel like it and I have copy of your keys, so don’t change your locks, I will always find a way in, got it?”

Daniel shallow nervously and nodded, Doom then walked away and before he left he said “Also stop going to those doctors to get that tattoo removed or I stamp it on your forehead.”

After Doom left Daniel sat there stunned, Daniel knew he had to take Doom down if he wanted his life back. So he planned to do some digging under Doom’s radar, and he would make sure that man would rue the day he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Daniel wants revenge, what will happen next? Until then Review!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiler13


	6. Loki and Doom Infiltrate SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, you know you guy love me, enjoy!

Doom walked back into the Latverian Embassy around 12:00pm with a box of cheese pizza…

“Loki, you awake?” Doom called in as he closed the door.                                     

“Kitchen,” He heard Loki said.

Doom walked into the kitchen, where he saw Loki on his laptop typing away at something…

“What are you doing?” Doom said.

“I’m updating my system and scanning for bugs,” Loki said.

Doom nods and said “I brought pizza.”

“Thank you,” Loki said opening the box and taking out a slice.

Doom took off his mask and lit a cigarette and Loki said “That will kill you eventually.”

“Then why do you do it?” Doom asked puffing out some smoke.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “Touché.”

Doom smirked and said “So I made my rounds for today, now what are we going to do about Shield.”

Loki stopped looking at his computer screen for a second, and said “Did you update Ephixa?”

“Yes, it’s now Ephixa 2.0,” Doom said handing him the CD.

“Good,” Loki said taking it from him “I hope they don’t find out we upload spy software to their computers.”

“Don’t worry all we need to do is upload it to the main sever,” Doom said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “You up for a little breaking and entering.”

“How are we going to get on the Helicarrier?” Doom asked.

“The Avengers will take us,” Loki said.

Now it was Doom’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and Loki just grinned.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

“Ok, so when you meant the Avengers where going to take us,” Doom whisper “I didn’t think you meant stowing away on the Quinjet!”

“What?” Loki whispered looking innocence.

“You so owe me one,” Doom whispered before shifting a little bit in their hiding place “What time do they go on the Helicarrier again?”

“Right about…Now,” Loki said.

Then the Avengers came nosily on the Quinjet…

“Tony,” Steve said he was obvious blushing at some innuendo joke Tony had made.

“C’mon Captain Spangles, just one party,” Tony said “Hey you might even get laid!”

“Tony, leave the poor man alone,” Bruce said.

“Yes, Tony,” Clint said “Steve can’t help it; he’s the all American virgin!”

And all the men laughed at that with the exception of Steve, Loki and Doom were silently cracking up from their hiding place. The whole ride there it was nothing but pointless banter that Doom tuned out until he heard something that made him twitch…

“So Bruce did you get anything on Doom yet,” Tony asked silently.

“Yes and No,” Bruce said.

“What does that mean,” Tony asked.

“I found medical reports and psychiatric reports dating back 1998 to 2002,” Bruce said.

“So what’s the problem,” Tony said.

“Most of the medical reports are sealed and the psychiatric reports are sealed off completely,” Bruce said “At the most all I could get was his psychical reports but that’s about it.”

Doom felt slightly relieved, until Tony asked “Is there any way we can get those records?”

“The only way is to asked permission to unseal them and that means asking Doom himself or…” Bruce said.

“Or!?” Tony said.

“A psychologist has to get them for medical purposes,” Bruce said “A legal one.”

Doom felt something in him go cold, he quickly glanced over to Loki who had something in his ears and was watching something on his phone, so he couldn’t hear what’s going on. Doom looked back at the pair, and made a mental note to check Stark Tower’s hard drive.

“Wait, is the file digital or print?” Tony asked.

“Both,” Bruce said.

“So we see if we can hack it when we get back, and if that doesn’t work we play the psychologist card,” Tony said.

Doom felt himself glaring at the pair, and then Bruce said “Tony, I seriously don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh, come on Bruce,” Tony said “What’s the worst Doom can do?”

There are a lot of things Doom could do to punish them…

“It’s not Doom I’m worried about,” Bruce said “It’s what we’ll find.”

“Bruce,” Tony said “All we are going to do is look at the reports, and then we forget everything we saw in them, deal?”

Bruce looked like he was contemplating it before saying “Ok fine, but we look at it and then we delete any evidence that it was on the computer, no telling JARVIS to save files on it and no memorizing it.”

“Done,” Tony said grinning.

Doom slowly sat back in his hiding place, their digging for information on his past. He will definitely be paying them a little visit, in their sleep. Then the Quinjet landed on the Helicarrier, Loki took his headphones out and whispered “We wait about 5 minute after they leave then we upload Ephixa, to the main severs.”

Loki then looked at Doom, Doom’s eyes had gone cold for some reason, so his normal brown eyes were dimmed enough to look black. Loki frowned and said “Victor, are you alright?”

Doom seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and said “I’m fine.”

Loki knew he was lying but didn’t call him on it, instead he said “Ok, do you remember how to get down to the level we need to be at?”

Doom gave him that look that said _‘Uh, of course idiot.’_

“Ok, ok, sorry,” Loki said “Let’s go.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom was busy uploading Ephixa to the main sever, as it turned out if they wanted to hack Shield, they would need ID cards for different agents, So Loki put on a Shield cat suit and bumped into a couple of agents and copied their Shield information and credentials on to his Tablet, and sent them to Doom. Doom saved them to his laptop and was waiting for Loki to come back, as he was waiting he decide to look up what Shield had on him. Shield had practically nothing on him, Doom then hacked into the sever that contained the files and deleted any and all information on him, he watched as the codes disappeared into nothing, while he was at it he deleted the information on Loki, after all they were starting new right. When Ephixa had finished downloading, Loki came back in the room were Doom was making a file on the Shield…

“Are we done here?” Loki said taking off the cat suit.

“Just about,” Doom said.

Loki got back into his regular clothes and said “We have 10 minutes before Fury and the Avengers get into the meeting room.”

Doom disconnected his laptop, and said “Let’s go.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Fury walked with Coulson and the Avengers behind him, he had called this meeting to see if they could find Loki and Doom, as Fury opened the meeting room door he stop and his one eye widen in shock…

“Hello Director,” Doom said tossing a knife up in the air repeatedly and catching it in his hand.

“We heard you were looking for us,” Loki said with his boots propped up on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!!! Doom knows Tony and Bruce are digging!!!! What will happen next!!! Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	7. Fury interrogates Loki and Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, see I can be consistent, any who enjoy!

The Avengers, Coulson and Fury were staring at the two supposedly ex-villain sitting at the meeting table nonchalantly. Doom had a knife that he was tossing up in the air, and Loki had his feet propped up on the table like he owed the place. Tony, Clint, and Bruce snickered in the background at Fury’s reaction, Then Fury pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds at the villains, and Doom put up a quick force field defecting the bullets that just fell harmlessly onto the floor. Fury looked like he was going to have a stroke, and Doom then threw the knife only inches away from Fury’s face and said “You said you wanted to talk and here we are, so either say something or we can just leave.”

Fury then stalked into the room, and Doom said “Can somebody pass me, my knife.”

Natasha took it from out the wall, and slides it over to the villain and Doom sheaths it as everybody sits down. Loki then says “I hope you’re going to thank us for save you from a PR nightmare.”

“I wanted you two to come here to answer some question I had for you guys,” Fury said.

“So interrogation,” Loki said.

Fury ignored him and asked them very demeaning questions, both of them answered calm and collectively much to Fury’s annoyance. Then Fury asked “How do I know you’re not faking, and about to stab me in the back?”

Doom stopped tossing the knife and said “Do you not see the knife in my hand right now?”

“Her does have a point, sir,” Coulson said.

Fury’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he said “Ok, fine we’ll take you off the list, but if you even step a toe out of line…”

“You won’t hesitate to kill us,” Loki said “The oldest cliché in the book.”

Fury looked like he was about to strangle them any moment, and Doom said “Well, if this is over, I have better things to do.”

Doom got up and as did Loki, and Doom said “Also, one of your agents was trying to jailbreak the computer he was working at.”

And the pair left, Fury then said “Stark, I don’t know what you see in them but it must be pretty damn good for them to break into Shield.”

“Well, I’m amazing like,” Tony said.

“Wait, it just occurred to me, how long do you think they’ve been here?” Clint said.

Fury’s one eye widen, and he told an agent to pull up the files on Loki and Doom, and the agent nervously said “Um…Sir… the files aren’t on the sever…or anywhere at all…”

“Motherfuckers!” Fury growled.

Most of the Avengers were suppressing laughs, looks like Loki and Doom where serious about new starts.

                                                                         *o*O*o*

Loki and Doom went back on the Quinjet and when the Avengers came back on they were surprise to see them sitting there and Loki said “So, are you help us get off of this death trap or are we going to sit here?”

Clint and Natasha started the Jet and flew everybody down, Doom and Loki left without saying a word to the heroes, everybody just shrugged and went back inside, Bruce and Tony went down into the lab and started up their research again, Bruce showed the files to Tony, would tried to hack them with no progress….

“It’s like they want to keep this file of lock down,” Tony said after JARVIS had tried to hack the files again.

“Why do we look at the regular files, in the meantime,” Bruce said shrugging.

“Sure why not look at medical records that probably have nothing to with we’re looking for,” Tony said.

“It’s worth a shot,” Bruce appealed.

“Sure why not,” Tony said opening up the files.

                                                                         *o*O*o*

Loki was pretending to be asleep when Doom left again, after he heard Doom leave on his motorcycle. He got up and put on his clothes once again, and took his motorcycle to the Baxter Building. He put up the kick stand before hacking the key pad and taking the elevator upstairs, when he got there he was met with the four superheroes watching T.V, Loki then snuck into Reed Richards lab and when to the nearest computer, he took a copy of a software he and Wasp created called Asphyxia, he had updated it and now called it Asphyxia 1.3. Loki then downloaded to the computer, before dragging certain things into the software itself, and then he took out the Thumb drive he had the program on and shut down the computer. He walked back into the living room to find the heroes had not notice a thing, so Loki said “Hello.”

They all turned around to see him, and Loki said “I’m not to be here for long, but I just wanted to say, if you ever harm Victor, or give me a reason that makes me think you will, I will personal make your lives a living hell.”

Reed just sat there, looking at him and said “Are you the guy that was making out with Doom the last we saw him?”

“Yes, I am,” Loki said “My name is Loki, and trust me; you’ll see me again soon, goodbye.”

And Loki left, he got back to the Latverian Embassy a good 15 minutes before Doom came back, during that time he made a new folder on the Baxter Building and was sorting through files, looking for something useful, but decide to let it wait until tomorrow, given the fact he heard Doom’s motorcycle pull into the garage. Loki pretended to be asleep as Doom walked in again, he heard Doom take off his armor and slip in next to him, Loki pretended to sleepily roll over next to Doom and cuddle against him, and he felt Doom’s warm arm wrap around him, and he slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where did Doom go!? Any Idea? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	8. Doom Pays Tony and Bruce A Little Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been researching for a lot my story and I feel like I’m missing something, but I don’t know what it is? Any who enjoy.

Doom had gone back to Stark Tower; he parked a few blocks from the building, before walking in through the back door. Doom head for Tony Stark’s lab and heard Tony and Bruce talking, he shut down Jarvis, before cutting off all the lights plunging the room into pitch black darkness. He was pretty sure that he heard Tony Stark scream like a girl and he slow walked to where he knew the Table was and Sat there and turned the light and everything else back on, Tony and Bruce’s backs where turn to him,  and he said “You scream like a little 6 year old girl Stark.”

Both of the scientist spun around to see Doom sitting on the desk they were working at, and Bruce said “I knew this would happen.”

Doom didn’t make any movement for a few seconds before saying “I don’t know what to be more upset about, that you two were digging into my past, or that you were doing behind my back.”

“In my defense this was Tony’s idea,” Bruce said pointing to Tony.

“Bruce, you can’t leave me out to dry,” Tony pouted.

“Both of you are guilty in this,” Doom said getting off the table, his metal boots making a loud clank that echo.

Both looked at him, and he asked “What do you know about me so far?”

“To tell you the truth, you past is buried deeper than Anna Nicole Smith’s son,” Tony said “What the hell did you do before you got here, that had to buried so deep that even JARVIS can’t reach it?”

Doom stared at Tony for a few moments and said “I will tell you one day, but not now, so here’s what you two are going to do, you’re going to erase your hard drive of any and all information you manage to find on me, and burn the printed medical reports you copied, or else you will see again soon, and I won’t be so kind the next time, got it?”

“Done,” Bruce said.

Doom nodded and said “Good.” And was walking away when Tony said “What happen before you came to America?

“All the Evil happen,” Doom deadpanned almost grim before turning on JARVIS and leaving.

Tony and Bruce stood there for a few moments, before Bruce started to wipe the hard drives clean, and Tony got a waste basket and dumped all of the printed medical reports in it before lighting it on fire…

“Is that all of them?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, all 12 of them,” Tony said.

“12?” Bruce said confused “There’s supposed to be 14.”

Tony then said “Jarvis, footage.”

JAVRIS played, it and it showed Doom sneaking 2 files away…

“Son of a bitch,” Tony said.

                                                                         *o*O*o*

After Doom left Stark Tower he went over to Loki's apartment and took out the two files Tony and Bruce had on him. They were just medical reports, but these were the one when Doom used to cut himself back then, he skimmed half of it, before getting out an empty Thumb Drive. Doom then used Loki's scanner and copied it onto his laptop and made a folder that he named _'All The Evil'_ and put the two medical reports on it. He then stuffed the two files into his backpack and drove home, he made sure to leave when Loki was asleep to avoid the questions. He put the two files and Thumb Drive in a drawer he knew Loki wouldn't go into, before walking upstairs to find Loki still asleep. He then slipped off his armor before getting into bed next to Loki, who snuggled closer to the warmth of his body; Doom wrapped an arm around Loki, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short I know, I had to type the last part of this on my iPod, and I double check to see of the words were spelled correctly, now I know what it's like to type fanfiction from an iPod touch. Any who Review!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiler13


	9. Wasp and Trinity are Harassed by SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new Chapter…enjoy!

Both Loki and Doom, woke up at the same time the next morning, they both headed to the shower before getting onto their laptops, Doom was in the middle of looking through Shield records, when Wasp IM him…

_Prodigy?_

Doom annoyed that he was interrupted replied…

_What do you want Wasp?_

Wasp replied…

_I got something, you need to see, can you come over?_

Doom replied…

_Is it urgent?_

Wasp replied…

_Very._

Doom replied…

_Give me 15 minutes, and I’ll be there._

Doom closed the chat box, and got his thing, and Loki looked up and said “Where are you going?”

“To Wasp’s,” Doom said grabbing his backpack.

Loki raised an eyebrow but just nodded and said “Can you pick up Chinese on your way back?”

“Sure,” Doom said getting his keys and said “I’ll be back.”

Loki smirked and after he heard Doom leave he open up the hard drive mark Baxter Building, Loki search through the archives, and then he found what he was looking for, he scanned the information Reed had collected on Doom and copied it onto his laptop, before deleting the file from Richard’s computer. Loki then shut down his laptop and changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top; he put on some black eyeliner, and grabbed his black leather jacket. He took his motorcycle to his apartment, as soon he walked in he knew somebody had been here. He check the security footage, Loki’s eyes widen in surprise as he watch Doom walk into the apartment, and use his scanner to copy two files that look like medical reports, before saving them on an empty thumb drive. Loki watched for a few more second, before saving the video and deleting off from his apartment security footage, whatever Doom came here to do was his business and Loki had no right to poke around in it. Loki locked his door on his way out, before heading back to the Latverian Embassy.

                                                                         *o*O*o*

Doom got at Wasp’s 5 minutes, and knocked loudly on her door….

“Who is it?” her voice said from the other side.

“Prodigy,” Doom said.

Harley then came to view, and said “Good, I thought it was that creepy guy who was here a couple of minutes ago.”

“What creep guy?” Doom said walking in as Harley’s shut the door behind him.

“Some guy in a black trench coat and an eye patch came around here asking me question about you,” Harley said walking behind him.

Doom looked at her and said “I know who you’re talking about; I will take care of it.”

“Good, because hate to see the results if it was Diamond or Barbra,” Harley said.

“Trust me,” Doom said “He wouldn’t bother you, or them,” Doom said grabbing his stuff.

“Oh hey while you’re here, can you give this to Loki,” Harley said handing him a Thumb Drive “It’s the latest version of our spyware, I just made some updates.”

“Ok, thanks for the tip on this person I have to deal with,” Doom said pocketing the Thumb Drive.

After Doom left Harley’s Apartment he texted Trinity asking if a man with an Eye patch had been at her house, she replied that he just left.

“Shit,” Doom cursed under his breathe and sent a quick message to Loki saying that he need to hack the Shield data base and get Fury’s schedule and surveillance, Loki replied back why, and Doom typed that Fury was going around harassing their friends, and Loki said he was on it. Doom then revved he engine and sped off toward Brooklyn, hoping to get to Oracle’s place before Fury did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury is talking to Loki and Doom’s friends, but he has another thing coming, what will happen next? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	10. Oracle is Rescued By Prodigy (Doom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I know I update fast, enjoy!

Barbra was wheeling back to her computer after she backed up her work, when she heard a knock at the door. She hoped it was Athena dropping off the 2 new laptops she ordered; she had a MacBook pro retina, and a MacBook Air, but wanted to update her technology. After all with her job she need to stay ahead in the game, so she order an HP Envy 17 with a 17”3 screen and Intel graphics, and a Toshiba Satellite laptop with touchscreen. She could wait to get her hands on those laptops, and put all her information into them. As she open the door she talked excitedlyto who she thought was Athena…

“Hey, ‘Thena I’m glad you came by I just finish backing up my….system…” Barbra stopped talking slowly upon seeing a man in a black leather trench coat standing over her; sometimes she wishes she wasn’t in a wheelchair so she could size people up.

“I’m sorry, but is Miss Barbra Gordon here,” the man said.

“You’re talking to her,” Barbra said, she hated when people did that, think that somebody else lived with her given the fact she was paraplegic.

“Oh, then may I come in?” the Man asked.

To Barbra it sounded more like a statement than a question, so she wheeled out of the way and let him in…

“Sorry if the place is a mess but I was only expecting my friend,” Barbra said “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you,” The man said.

“So who are you?” Barbra said.

“I’m Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D,” Fury said introducing himself “I just need to ask you some questions?”

“About what?” Barbra asked it one eyebrow raised.

“Doctor Victor Von Doom and your relation to him,” Fury said.

Barbra feels something in her gut drop, what did this guy want with Prodigy?

                                                                                 *o*O*o*

Doom got to Oracle’s apartment to find to Shield cars parked outside, Doom then parked 3 blocks from her apartment and took the back stairwell to get to her floor, to find two Shield agents stationed at the door. Doom walked towards the door he heard Barbra shouting at someone, so he walked up to the Shield agents and said “I’m sorry but I need to see my friend.”

“Sorry but we can’t let you in,” the agent said.

“Too bad,” Doom said before tasering the both of them and opening the door and called out “Oracle!”

“Prodigy!” Barbra said wheeling over to him.

Doom saw Fury standing in the middle of the living room before Fury said “What are you doing here?”

“A little birdy told me you were harassing my friends,” Doom said staring at Fury.

“I was just getting Intel and checking sources,” Fury said.

Barbra snorted and said “More like interrogation and asking demeaning questions, you just came here you info to incriminate Victor.”

Fury said “No, I just need some background information on him that’s all.”

“Then you talk to Sapphire,” Doom said “As in my boss, the only person I report to, now here’s what’s going to happen, you are going to stop harassing my friend, and if I even think Shield is even tracking them, I will take you down so far, it would be impossible to pick up the pieces of destruction I left in your wake; Keep in mind this is me being nice Director, I can do much worse than this.”

Fury stood there with a stony expression on his face before leaving the Apartment, without a word. Barbra then breathes a sigh of relief and said “I have never been so scared in my life.”

Doom then sat on the sofa and said “Sorry you had to endure that.”

“It’s find, thanks for coming in time,” Barbra said.

Doom looked at her and said “No problem, you don’t mind if I crash here for a few hours, I have been running around all day.”  

“Sure, after all you technically saved my life,” Barbra said hoisting herself onto the sofa with her laptop ‘I’m going to send an e-mail to Sapphire; hopefully she’ll straighten Fury out after what happen.”

Doom scoffed and said “Straighten is an understatement.”

“Your right,” Barbra said “She’ll drag his ass through hell.”

“Much better,” Doom said and Barbra punched Doom’s arm lightly and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, nobody messes with Doom and Loki’s friends, Now Fury has to report to me, and trust me it won’t be pretty, how did you like the chapter? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	11. Sapphire Gives Fury Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I give Fury hell for all the trouble he has caused, enjoy.

Shield Agents watched as a black haired woman, stormed to Fury’s office. Her heels clacked on the floor, and she had a stony expression on her face. Hill then stopped the woman before she went any farther…

“I’m so but who are you?” Hill said.

“The person who can make or break your career,” the Woman said.

Hill took a step back and said “I meant what’s your name?”

“Sapphire Harper,” She said “I’m here to see your director on personal matters.”

Hill nodded and motions for her to follow and Hill lead her to Director Fury who was in his office…

“Fury, Miss Harper is here to see you,” Hill said.

Fury looked up and said “Send her in.”

Sapphire walked into the room, and glared at the director…

“Ok, I know you want to say something but first let me just say it was a matter of national security,” Fury said.

After Fury said that Sapphire slapped across the face and said “There is a difference between security and harassment.”

“I was asking simply questions…” Fury stated again but was cut off by Sapphire saying “I have spoken to Harleen, Diamond, and Barbra; they said you asked very demeaning question about Loki and Doom, I had to restrain myself from coming over here and strangling you.”

“That Diamond may have over exaggerated,” Fury said only to be meet with a cold glare that could rival his.

“Diamond is my sister so I’d watch my mouth if I was you,” Sapphire said.

“I’m sorry,” Fury said “But you have two of the world’s most dangerous super villains as your agents, so excuse me if I’m a little suspicion.”

Sapphire looked at him and said “I know those two better than you do Fury, so I’m going to let this incident side, but if I ever hear this happen again, I will throw you to the dogs and you’ll be at their mercy, and when they get done with you I will drag your ass through hell in back, do I make myself clear?”

Fury nodded, and Sapphire’s face softens and said “I don’t like threatening people I respect, but when you question my judgment of my best agents, the claws come out.”

Fury said “I’m sorry, but I have a hard time people like them can change.”

Sapphire smirked and said “Romanov and Barton where like them once and now they work for you.”

“But that’s different,” Fury protested.

“How so?” Sapphire questioned with a smirk, one eyebrow raised and arms folded over her chest.

“Um…” Fury said.

“Exactly,” Sapphire said “You gave Romanov and Barton a second chance, so try to give Loki and Victor one.”

Fury sighed and said “How come I always feel like an idiot after I talk to you?”

“Because you know I’m right,” Sapphire said walking towards the door but turned around and said “Oh, and you’re going to write a formal apology to Harleen, Diamond, Barbra, Loki and Doom.”

“Why?” Fury asked.

Sapphire looked at him and said “You’ve offend them, more than you’ve offended me.”

And she left, as she walked down the hall again, she dialed a number on her cell phone, and said to the person on the other line “Hey, it’s been handled.”

                                                                                 *o*O*o*

Doom was talking to Hornet on Hacker Central about Ephixa when Oracle’s encrypt chat box came up, so Doom told Hornet he had to go but would continue the conversation later. Doom then replied to Oracle…

_Hey, what do you need?_

Oracle typed back…

_I got a call from Serialkiller13, She handled Fury._

Doom typed back…

_Good…wait Serialkiller13?_

Oracle then typed in…

_Yeah…it’s Sapphire’s hacker name…._

Doom then remembered something and typed…

_Wait, isn’t Serialkiller13 one of the founding Hackers of Hacker Republic?_

Oracle typed back…

_Yes._

Doom then Typed…

_As in the same person who helped set up Hacker Central._

Oracle then Typed…

_God, I hope I didn’t break you Prodigy._

Doom rolled his eyes as he typed…

_I’m in shocked but no, you didn’t break me._

Oracle responded…

_Good, and can you check on Artemis, she was supposed to come by today with my new Laptops, but never showed up._

Doom typed back…

_Sure, I’ll IM her later…_

Oracle typed…

_Thanks, TTYL_

Doom exited the chat box, as Loki came into the room with two white envelopes addressed to them, Loki was grinning like a mad man and Doom said “What are those?”

“Apologies from Director Fury himself,” Loki said flopping onto the couch beside Doom holding up his letter.

Doom took it and read it in less than 20 seconds…

“Sapphire must have really scared the crap out of him,” Doom commented.

“I don’t know how she does it,” Loki said sitting upside down on the couch.

“Hey, want to know something interesting,” Doom said.

“What?” Loki said not looking at him.

“Sapphire is one of the founding hackers of Hackers Republic,” Doom said.

Loki sat up straight and said “Wait, Sapphire helped make Hacker Central?”

“Yeah, apparently her hacker is Serialkiller13,” Doom said.

“Wait, as in the Serialkiller13!?” Loki said eyes going widen “As in the huge contributor to the whole site.”

“Yeah, Oracle told me,” Doom said.

Loki then stared blankly at Doom before saying “I feel like my mind got the ultimate screwed over.”

“Really, that’s exactly how I felt,” Doom said.

“So what now?” Loki said.

Doom shrugged and said “I don’t know, we just go on with our everyday lives I guess.”

Loki smiled and kissed Doom on the cheek give the fact Doom wasn’t wearing his mask, and said “You know, my jeans are little tight, and I need help taking them off.”

Doom grinned and said “Bedroom?”

“What do you think,” Loki said.

And the two didn’t get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I chewed Fury out pretty good, and I threaten him.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	12. Daniel Plots Revenge and Doom Moves Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, so we haven’t seen Daniel in a while, so most of this chapter is dedicated to him and his revenge.

Daniel had been frustrated for a few weeks, he had been digging and digging, into Doom’s past but all he could get was his collage records, his research, and his medical records. None of which were useful for blackmail, Daniel had read every document over and over again trying to find something to use, but came up empty. Then he decided to use whatever connections he had to find a hacker to see if there were any digital records on Doom, and a few weeks later a male with brown eyes wearing glasses that had a thin frame said he could help. Daniel took him what he was looking for, and who he was looking at. The man said he could come by and give him an update, if he finds anything he’d like Daniel know. It had only been three days, and then the man came to his apartment and said he had found sealed files that were hard to access. Daniel then called in a few favors to see if anybody could get those files, later he got a call from one his sources who said he had the digital and print version of the sealed records he needed. Daniel picked them up and drove to his summer cabin, and started reading the contents. Daniel was in shocked at what half of it said. _‘He’s fucking psychotic! How they hell is he not in an asylum!?’_ Daniel thought.

Daniel put the files in the summer cabin’s attic, before going back down stairs and making a phone call from the landline…

“Hey man, I need a favor,” Daniel said.

“What do you need?” A male voice said from the other line.

“I need a guy delivered to me for a little lesson in respect,” Daniel said.

“Is this the same guy who branded your ass?” the male said.

“Yes,” Daniel said “I got info on him, and all I need is somebody to enforce a warning.”

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do.” The male said before hanging up.

After he hung up, Daniel dialed another number and a male pick up the line…

“Who is this?” the male said.

“Hi, you don’t know me but I have information on Doctor Victor Von Doom that you might want,” Daniel said quickly, he heard silence before the male said “Can we set up a meeting?”

                                                                                 *o*O*o*

Doom was alone in the embassy; Loki had left earlier to help Oracle with setting up some new security measures for her apartment. Doom decides he needed an apartment, practically everybody knew where he lived and after what Fury did to Barbra, he wasn’t taking any chances with his safety. He was looking at different real estate agency for one in the Bronx, where he knows nobody would look for him. He then prints out a list of apartment in his price range, and he went to the agency to talk to a representative. When he got there he walked up to the front desk and said to the receptionist “I want to see a representative about an apartment in the Bronx.”

The woman looked up, surprised at his appearance and said “Oh um…you can go in now, I’ll tell him your coming in.”

Doom nodded, and walked in, when the man looked at him, he said “Do your parents know your running away from home?”

Doom didn’t say anything, so the man cleared his throat and said “How may I help you today?”

“I’ve been look for an apartment in the Bronx that’s in my price range and I’d like to make an offer,” Doom said showing him the listing.

He looked down and said “This is a very expensive apartment, are you sure you want this?”

“Money’s not a problem with me,” Doom said.

The Man nodded and said “Well, I’ll put you down for the apartment, and let’s see what happens.”

Doom nodded and left, when he got back he hacked into the agency’s main frame, and he looked over the report, and found under the table deals, and unpaid taxes. Doom then sent all the information to the IRS, and hack the computers to get the apartment he wanted. Doom then came to the dilemma; he didn’t to leave his house empty, but he didn’t want to rent it out either, so he sent a quick message to Wasp and Trinity asking them to meet him at their favorite restaurant for lunch, and both agreed.

Later Doom was waiting for them, when he got a text from Loki asking where he was and before Doom could answer, a hand grabbed his phone and a familiar voice said “When you asked us to lunch, we didn’t expect to see you texting Loki.”

Doom looked up to see Harley and Diamond standing there with grins on their face, and Doom said “Well, now you decide to show up.”

“We got caught in rush hour traffic,” Diamond said sitting down.

“So what did you want to talk to us about,” Harley said sitting next to her.

“It’s more of a proposal,” Doom said getting out some papers “I wanted to know how you feel about moving into the Latverian Embassy.”

For once in Doom’s life he had gotten Harley Quinn to go speechless, her jaw just unhinged like snake as soon as the wordsleft Doom’s mouth. Diamond on the other hand gather her thoughts quick and said “Victor, did you have a stroke?”

“No,” Doom said.

Harley finally snapped out of her paralysis and said “You’re not going to commit suicide are you?” 

“What? No!” Doom said incredulously “Look, you guys don’t have to accept it was just a question.”

“Wait, we were just making sure you weren’t doing anything stupid,” Diamond said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harley said “So why do want us to move in?”

“I’m moving out, but I don’t want to rent the place out,” Doom said “So I decide to ask you guys if you like to stay there as roommates.”

“You’re moving?” Harley said.

“Yeah, if you want to know where I’m not telling you,” Doom said.

“It’s cool we understand the need for privacy,” Diamond said.

“So when can you move in,” Doom asked.

“I can start packing as soon as I get home and I can move in, in about 2 weeks,” Harley said.

“I can move in, in one since I live with Trix,” Diamond said.

Harley and Doom looked at her confused before Diamond said “Topaz.”

“Oh, she finally got a good hacker name,” Harley said.

“Yeah, and since I don’t that much stuff I can get dibs on which room I want,” Diamond said.

“Well, I just need you guys to sign this so we can share the lease,” Doom said handing them the paperwork.

“Your amazing Victor,” Harley said getting out her pen and signing.

After they had lunch, Doom had one more thing to do, but he wasn’t happy to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Doom have to Do? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	13. Loki Finds Out and Susan Asks a Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!! Yeah! Enjoy!

Doom went to Loki’s apartment, and knocked on the door. Loki’s voice wafted from the other side…

“Who is it?” Loki said.

“Victor,” Doom said.

Loki opened the door with a small smile and said “Hey, come on in.”

Doom walked in and sat on the couch, and Loki flopped next to him and said “Barbra is doing fine, we played chess forever, I beat her, but she manage some good moves in…”

“I’m moving,” Doom said.

Loki stopped talking and looked at his other half and said “What?”

“This isn’t a break up, I just thought you should know that I’m moving,” Doom said.

Loki looked at him and said “Then who’s going to be at the embassy?”

“Harley and Diamond,” Doom said “They signed a roommate agreement form during lunch.”

Loki was unfazed and asked “Why are you moving?”

“Because you and I both know we like privacy,” Doom said “And nobody knows where you live, but Sapphire, Harley, Barbra, Diamond and me; practical half of New York knows where to find me, besides Shield knows I’m a hacker, and if something comes up in my name they automatically go to the embassy to arrest me.”

Loki nodded and said “Well, can I at least get your new address?”

“That’s the thing…” Doom said rubbing the back of his neck “I can’t.”

“You mean you won’t tell me,” Loki said with arms folded.

“I know we’re together and all but I can’t have you knowing where I live,” Doom said “But I will visit you every day, and I will be at the embassy and stuff, so please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Loki said “I completely understand, so do you want me o help you pack or something?”

“Actually I was going to order new furniture for my apartment, and when you do find out where I live, it will be nice a furnished,” Doom said.

Loki grinned and said “So you are seriously leaving everything at the embassy?”

“With the exception of my computers, my work, movie collection and clothes, but yeah,” Doom said.

Loki the climbed on top of him and said “Well, might as well make the most of the evening don’t you think?”

Doom hummed as Loki took of his t-shirt and boxers, and straddled him…

“You have neighbors you know?” Doom said.

Loki then whispered in his ear “Then make me scream.”

Doom grinned and flipped them over, and the neighbors did hear them, it was disturbing...for most of them….

                                                                                 *o*O*o*

A few weeks later Harley and Diamond had moved into the embassy and Doom had moved to the Bronx. Doom had furnished the place, and it looked great. He had put everything down on his Prodigy Enterprises card, under the fake name Cole Tuner. At the moment Doom was in his bath tub/Jacuzzi; he had music playing in the background, when it was cut off by his phone ringing, Doom sigh and was glad he had install a voice activated system, that if he was doing something all he could say was Answer or Ignore…

“Answer,” He said.

“Hello?” Susan Richards’s voice came through the speakers.

Doom’s half closed eyes shot open and he sat up slowly and said “Susan? How the hell did you get my number?”

“Sapphire gave it to me,” Susan said.

“Ok, why are you calling me?” Doom said reaching for the glass of wine he had beside him.

“I have a job, which requires information,” Susan said “And since you’re good at what you do, I thought I might call you?”

Doom was silent for a few moments, before saying “Call you tell me the details now, or do you want to meet?”

“Now’s fine,” Susan said.

“Ok, so what exactly am I doing?” Doom asked.

“I need you to get any and all information of a woman named Jessica Drew,” Susan said.

“Jessica Drew?” Doom said confused “As in Spider-Woman?”

“Yes….” Susan said.

Doom was quiet again, so long that Susan said “Victor are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Doom said “I’ll help, but why do you need information on Drew?”

“We want to recruit her,” Susan said.

Doom knew he wasn’t going to get a better answer than that, so he said “Ok, I get the information to you when I can, unless you have a deadline?”

“Nope, that all the time you need,” Susan said before hanging up.

“Well, there goes a stress free evening,” Doom mumbled under his breath before getting out the water and getting into bed before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not how I expected this chapter to go, but it was worth the wait, right? Any who Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	14. Oracle And Prodigy Play Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy!!!!

Loki was talking to Oracle on encrypt chat, when he got ping by Prodigy….

_Hey, got a sec?_

Loki replied…

_Yes, what do you need?_

Prodigy  replied…

_I need to see what Shield has on a Jessica Drew._

Loki typed back…

_Sure, when do you need it?_

Prodigy replied…

_7:15 or later if possible._

Loki raised an eyebrow and typed…

_Whatever the hell you’re getting yourself into Prodigy, I hope it’s worth it._

Prodigy replied…

_Why Firestorm, are you doubting my awesomeness?_

Loki chuckled and typed…

_Since when do you say ‘Awesomeness.’_

Prodigy typed back…

_I don’t it just random._

Loki typed back…

_Yeah, Wasp random._

Prodigy sent him an emoticon with his tongue sticking out. Loki laughs before going onto Shield’s hard drive, and looking up Jessica Drew. Shield had what Loki would call a vague description of her; all they had was her abilities and were she could be found. Loki dug deeper and found a little information that might be useful in the long run, but he need to leave the rest up to Doom, so he gather what he had and sent it off with a message that said…

_Shield knows about as much as a retarded Asgardian, vague descriptions; hope you can work with it._

_*o*O*o*_

Doom received the e-mail he got from Firestorm, he scrolled over it and Loki was right, it was very vague. So he decide to do a background check, it took him around 2 hour but he final got enough to make nice report for Susan. Doom printed everything out and put it in a laminated folder, before setting his alarm, and taking his motorcycle to the Baxter Building. Doom hacked the key pad and went in the elevator, when he got to the floor he found the superheroes eating lunch, so he stood in the doorway until Johnny chocked on his sandwich and screamed like a girl before fell backwards in his chair…

“Damn it Victor!” Johnny exclaimed patting himself on the chest “At least say something or make a noise or something! Don’t just stand there like a creepy Sociopath!”

Doom just stared at him before saying “Stalker, Sociopaths have no social skills and prefer watch from far away or on the internet, so you mean creepy stalker.”

Johnny was flushed red opening and closing his mouth while Ben snicker and Reed grinned, Doom then said “Is Susan here, she said she wanted information on Jessica Drew.”

“Um…actually…” Reed said coughing awkwardly and Johnny said “It was Reed over the phone mimicking Susan’s voice.”

At that point you could actually feel the room drop a few degrees, as Doom said “I don’t take kindly to being tricked.”

“Ok, be honest if you knew it was me would you have picked up,” Reed asked.

“I would have hung up as soon as I heard your voice,” Doom saidslamming the report on the table and started to walk away when Reed said “If it makes it any better, I’m sorry.”

Doom stopped and said “Saying sorry doesn’t make it better, Richards.”

Doom went to Oracle’s house since he was in the area, and knocked on the door and Barbra came to the door with a baseball bat, and Doom said “Protection?”

“What do you think?” Barbra said wheeling back to let Doom in.

“Hey, did you get your new Laptops yet?” Doom asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Barbra said “I copied all of my backed up work onto them, all I need is spyware.”

“I have a copy of Ephixa with me,” Doom said handing her a CD-ROM with the program on it.

“Thanks,” Barbra said wheeling over to her computer and loaded the CD “So why are you here?”

Doom then got out Barbra’s ceramic chess set and said “It’s been a while since I played chess with someone.”

Barbra raised an eyebrow over her glasses, but shrugged and said “Black or white?”

“Black,” Doom said setting up the pieces.

Barbra and Doom played for a while before Barbra asked “Victor, when was the last time you saw Loki?”

“Um…around 3 weeks ago,” Doom said moving his bishop.

Barbra was silent before saying “Look, I know it’s none of my business, but I think you should spend more time with Loki.”

Doom looked at her and she moved her knight taking his bishop, and she said “I was talking to Loki this morning, he sound pretty downcast for a person over the keyboard.”

Doom moves his pawn and said “I’ve been busy a lot lately, so I might have forgotten about him…”

“Loki’s your boyfriend,” Barbra said moving her bishop “I get the fact you moved and all but Loki really cares about you, and I’m pretty sure you’ve seen the tattoo on his ankle that he got 3 years ago.”

“Yes,” Doom said taking her bishop with his pawn and said “Check.”

Barbra looked down at the board and said “Even though you’re a genius, sometimes you’re blind to the simplest things.”

Barbra then moved her knight in front of Doom’s king and said “Checkmate.”

Doom looked down at the board, in obvious disbelief until he saw his mistake, he had move the queen 4 moves too early so his king was left wide open.

“Your life is like chess, Victor,” Barbra said with a smirk “Your always moves ahead of everybody else, but when it comes to yourself your 4 moves behind.”

Doom looked at her and said “Is Loki still home?”

“Probably, he said he wasn’t going anywhere today,” Barbra said.

Doom nodded and said “Good game.” And left.

Barbra smiled to herself and said “The man is an absolute genius, but a totally idiotic when it comes to relationships.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Doom has been ignoring Loki for a few weeks, time to get back on track. Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	15. Doom Makes It Up To Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, somebody is stalking Doom! And that’s I’m all I’m going to tell you, enjoy.

Loki felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket; he looked down at the text…

Come look out your living room window.

Loki walked over to the window and heard faint music as he got closer, when he got to the window he saw Doom leaning on his motorcycle holding his phone up in the air playing _You and Me by: Lifehouse_ from it. Loki laughed and opened the window and said “Ok, cliché, but romantic.”

Doom turn off the music and said “Want to go for a ride, because I have a feeling that you’ve sitting around waiting for me to come by.”

Loki smiled and said “Ok, one ride but that’s it.”

“Done,” Doom said.

Loki closed his window and put on his black leather boots and his black jacket and practical ran downstairs to find Doom with a motorcycle helmet. Loki smiled and put it on, and climbed on top of the motorcycle, and wrapped his arms around Doom’s waist. Doom looked behind him before taking off full speed toward the highway. He could hear Loki laughing behind him and glance back to see Loki put his hands up the air and lean back little. Doom smiled and turns his attention back to the road, and turn at a certain point that leads to a camping ground. They ride for a few more miles, before Doom slows down a little coming to a full stop, and helping Loki off his bike….

“Ok, why are we out here?” Loki asked.

“Because I want to show you something,” Doom said walking a good 3 feet ahead of Loki, who caught up easily. After walking for a few minutes, Doom stopped and said “Ok, I need you close your eyes for a few seconds.”

Loki compiled and he here Doom said “No peaking.”

“I won’t,” Loki said but still felt Doom metallic hand over his eyelids, as he was guided around something and Doom said “Open them.”

Loki opened his eyes and you could hear him gasp, they were at a point where they could see the sunset over the city. Loki turned around to find Doom had a bottle of red wine in his hand with two glasses in his hand and said “I can’t think of any better way to apologize.”

Loki smirked and said “Ok, very romantic, but your missing music.”

Doom clicked his tongue and said “Right.” And careful set the glasses and the bottle down before fishing in his phone for his phone. Loki smiled when Doom took it out and proceeds to make a playlist of nothing but instrumental music for them to listen to. Loki opens the wine bottle, and pours a generous amount of wine into both glasses…

“Ok, all is forgiven,” Loki said sipping his wine snuggling next to Doom.

“Actually, I still want to make it up to you,” Doom said, Loki turn to him and said “I haven’t been the best boyfriend in the past few weeks, so I’m going to come over more often.”

“It sounds like you’re going to smother me,” Loki said making a face.

Doom grinned behind the mask and said “Maybe I will.”

Loki laughed and said “Well, I need to go home before I get too drunk for coherent thoughts.”

“I think you’re beyond that point,” Doom said.

“Well, you might as well take me home, and ravish me,” Loki said a little tipsy.

“I’ll take you home but I won’t have sex with you,” Doom said helping Loki to his feet.

Loki whined and said “Why not?”

“…..Uh….” Doom started but was cut off by Loki saying “Ah ha! You can’t come up with one!”

“Ok, you got me,” Doom said handing Loki his helmet “You might want to hang on tight; I’m going to breaking every speed limit known to man.”

“I’m not man,” Loki said, but still tightly grasp Doom’s torso as he speed onto the highway once again.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Later after Loki and Doom were tangled in the sheets, Doom slipped quietly out of bed and got on his laptop and pinged Wasp who was fortunately still up….

_Hey, Prodigy what do you need?_

Doom typed back…

_I wanted to let you know I’m coming over tonight._

Wasp replied…

_Why? I know it’s your house and all but why?_

Doom replied back…

_I’m in the area and I don’t feel like driving back to my new place._

Wasp Responded….

_Ok, it’s cool with Trinity, what’s your ETA?_

Doom replied…

_10 Minutes._

After that he wrote Loki a quick note that he’ll be back in the morning, before gathering his stuff and driving back to the embassy, completely unaware that somebody was following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I’m ending this chapter on that note. So what do you guys think? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	16. Doom's Stalker Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I left you guys with a cliffhanger on the last one, so now we catch up.

Larry hated surveillance jobs, too much wait and patience, not enough action. Lately he was watching this guy, who had branded an old friend of his, when Daniel had first showed him the tattoo he was shocked before he started laughing. Whoever this guy was had personal made Daniel’s vendetta list, and Larry had promise to teach him a lesson. At first glance the guy was just a tall person in a metal suit, then as he began to follow him he notice how strong this guy really was, Larry made note that if he was going to kidnap this one, to make sure to break him. After a few more weeks, Larry concluded that he lived at this place call the Latverian National Embassy since he didn’t really leave until the morning any way. So he made a plan for tomorrow night, he was going to grab him, stuff him in the back of his car, and let Daniel kick the living shit out of him. At least that was the plan….

                                                                                *o*O*o*

“Harley, I’m going to the store, need anything?” Doom called to the hacker.

“Can you get me tampons,” Harley said.

Doom literally stopped and said “You’re joking right?”

Harley laughed and said “Yeah, I’m just screwing with you, but seriously can you pick up some cigarettes and spearmint gum for me.”

“Got you,” Doom said grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

As he was walking over to his car, he notice that a tall muscular man with blond hair tied back into a pony tail and a thin mustache was watching him before slowly walking towards him, Doom pretended not to see him and t look for his key, but he was secretly looking for his canister of Mace, which he had left at home in the Bronx. So he got his keys and turned them in an improvised brass knuckles against his armor, as soon as the man got close enough, Doom waited and the man grabbed him on the shoulder, and Doom punched him full force in the face, and took the distraction to roll under the car and run into a contraction site that was close by, but he heard a familiar voice shout “Get away from him!”

Doom spun around to see Reed fucking Richards standing up to the man only to be knocked down, and the man then chased after Doom who had a good head start, he ran up some steps and looked for a weapon, he heard the man running upstairs so he push some empty barrels down stairs, hoping to distract him long enough to get away, only to heard Reed Richards punch the guy in the face as he ran toward central park, he then hid in some of the bushes. Then his assailant came so after looking for him, Doom held his breath until he heard the man walk away sounding frustrated. After a good 30 minutes Doom slowly rose from his hiding spot, and carefully surveyed the area around him, before going into his pocket and getting his motorcycle key and walking back to his cycle and drove back to the Bronx, to assess what the hell just happened to him.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Reed Richards was just walking by the Embassy; thinking about apologizing to Doom about tricking him, when he saw the Doctor walk out of his house to a black car, he also notice a man with blond hair walking toward Doom, Reed didn’t know what was happening, and Doom seemed completely unaware of the fact, and seem to be looking for his car keys in his bag. Then next thing Reed sees is the man gab Doom’s shoulder, and Doom uses his car keys as improvised brass knuckles against the man before rolling under his car. Reed didn’t know what to do so he yelled “Get away from him!”

The man then turned his attention to him and Reed mumbled “Crap.” Under his breath as the man knocked him down to the ground, before going after Doom once again. Reed followed and saw Doom throw a few things at his attacker, before Reed punched the guy in the face with his abilities, knocking the man out. Reed then went in the direction Doom went off in, and looked for him only to find he had practical disappeared into thin air. Reed then turns back and walk back to find the man he had punched was gone. Reed scratched his head and decided to head back to the Baxter building, to find out what the heck just happened, but stopped seen that Doom had dropped his car keys, but there were 2 other keys attached to them. Reed looked around before pocketing them and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Doom was attacked, and Reed Richards saved him. What do you think is going to happen next? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	17. The Past Is Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, enjoy!

Doom was in his apartment in his bath tub soaking away all the tension from his body while reflecting on what the hell just happen, he had dropped his keys so he had to use his spare set to get into the house. Some guy had come out of nowhere with the intension of harming him, Doom had enemies but nobody was stupid enough to confront him, much less have someone sent to attack him. Then Doom though it over some more before remembering there was one person was stupid enough to do so, that fucking idioit Daniel. Apparently he had chosen to ignored Doom’s instructions, Doom then drained the water and toweled himself off before going on his laptop, checking Daniel’s hard drive before he membered he never download Ephixa to Daniel’s computer. Doom then got dressed and headed to Daniel’s apartment and used the key he had to open the door, he knew Daniel wouldn’t be home at the time so he got on the computer Daniel had in the kitchen and started it up to find it passcode protected. Doom raised an eyebrow and looked around the room before typing Daniel’s name into the box and it unlocked. Doom then downloaded Ephixa to the computer before shutting it down and heading back to his apartment to look over the hard drive. Doom scrolled through it and found very violent sadistic porn, Doom skipped over that and checked his e-mail to find a few from anonymous recipients, and Doom looked over half of it and found one that said…

_‘Hey, it’s Larry, you know the guy you wanted to teach a lesson, well he got away and some superheroes punched my lights out, so you don’t have to pay me, I’ll do this job for free, because this bastard made it fucking personal.’_

Doom narrowed his eyes at the screen, So Daniel did send this Larry after him, and Doom will have to punish Daniel for this after all. Doom then scrolled though a couple of more e-mail but stopped at one that made his blood run cold, he only saw one word and that one word was embedded in his memory for a reason…

_Fay_

Doom closed the hard drive and wonder, what the hell Daniel was doing with Fay?

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Reed was in the Baxter Buildinginspecting the keys Doom had dropped, one was his car keys but the other one was an apartment key he did where it was from. Reed put the keys down and went on the computer, and looked from the file where he kept tabs on Doom to find that it was gone. Reed’s eyebrows nearly shot up past his hair line, the file was deleted. Reed tried to find a valid explanation for it but couldn’t find one, he then turn off the computer and just sat there wondering how the hell it was possible to deleted years off work practically overnight.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki was busy checking everybody hard drives when, Prodigy pinged him…

_Hey, I need you to do something for me._

Loki typed back…

_Sure, what?_

Prodigy typed…

 _I need to find out who this e-mail came from, and find any and all information on the person who sent it_.

Loki looked over the e-mail quickly and typed back…

_Sure, how soon do you need it?_

Prodigy typed…

_Midnight._

Loki was a little shocked, Doom usual never gave him a deadline unless it was important, so Loki go to work, whoever this guy was thought he was anonymous but he wasn’t to Loki. Loki worked around everything the e-mail had, and found the person’s name, address, Bank statements, medical history, and his arrest records. Loki smirked to himself and sent everything to Doom, and Doom replied…

_Thanks I’ll see you tomorrow._

Loki smiled to himself, Doom had kept his word about visiting him every day, Loki joked that Doom was smothering him, but laughed it off in the end with the great sex it came with it. Loki then went in his kitchen and got out a pack of cigarettes and lit one before smoking it out the window. Loki’s phone then vibrated, and he checked it to see that he had a message from Harley who asked if Victor was with him, Loki raised an eyebrow and texted her back…

 _No, I think he went back home to his new apartment_.

Harley then responded…

_But we sent him to the store about an hour ago and he didn’t come back, do you know what happen?_

Loki looked at the text for a minute before texting back…

_I got to go._

Loki turned off his phone and sat there confused, Doom never did this. What going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I’m not telling you was happens next, so Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Seriakiller13


	18. The Murders Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, love me people!!! Enjoy!

Haley Sanders had always wanted to be a journalist; she got her bachelor’s degree in journalism at NYU. She was an intern under Christina Everhart for 6 months, and then she blew the Stark Rape case out of the water, and was now well respected writer in the journalism community. After the Stark Rape case she had published, she had made numerous amounts of novels focusing on women’s rights, feminism, and politics. Haley was now working on a sex trafficking novel, along with the help of her girlfriend Lori Wu. Lori was a professor at Columbia University, who studied these types of things, and had given her the idea after she had went to a seminar on sex trafficking in India. Haley had decided to do research on sex trafficking on home ground, and found out there was one person in particular whose name that keep coming up in reports of rescued children prostitutes. A man named Fay, Haley practically ran down every lead she had on him with no progress….

“Lori, whoever this guy is, he scares practical everybody who comes into contact with him,” Haley said typing out her 12thchapter of the book.

“Well, maybe he likes staying hidden,” Lori said chopping fruit for her smooth.

“Or maybe this is bigger than we thought,” Haley said saving her work.

Then their doorbell rang, and Lori said “Now who could that be at this hour?”

Lori opened the door, and she saw a man around 6’5 wearing a green cloak, he had a backpack over his shoulders. Then he said “Are you Haley Sanders?”

“No, I’m her girlfriend,” Lori said “Who are you?”

“My name is Victor Von Doom and I need to speak with her,” Doom said.

Lori let him in, and said “Haley, somebody’s here to see you.”

Haley looked at Doom, and said “Are you a publisher?”

“No, I came to talk to you about Fay,” Doom said.

Haley cocked her eyebrow and said “Have a seat.”

Doom sat down and Haley said “How do know about Fay?”

“I have had, many encounters with her,” Doom said “But that’s not why I came here.”

Haley looked surprised when Doom stated that Fay was a woman, but regain her composure and said “Then why did you come here?”

“I came to ask what you know about Fay,” Doom said.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki was trying to get a hold Doom, but Doom’s computer was offline. Loki had called, texted, and e-mail him more than once, but Doom had responded to any of them. Loki then contacted Wasp, Trinity, Oracle, and Sapphire to see if Doom had contacted any of them, but came up empty handed. Loki was now sitting by the window sill smoking a cigarette, looking out the window on the street hoping to see Doom, then he phone rang and Loki answered it…

“Hello?” Loki said hoping to hear some news.

“BROTHER!” Thor yelled into the phone so loud that Loki jerked it away from his ear “Is it you?”

Loki sighed and said “What Thor?”

“Fury has contacted us saying you were looking for Victor Doom!” Thor boomed “We wanted to know if we could be of service!”

Loki was about to snapped something rude back, when there was a knock at the door and he said “Hang on a second Thor.”

Loki went to the door and said “Who is it?”

“Who do you think?” Doom’s voice wafted from the other side.

Loki then said into his phone “Thor never mind I found him.” And hung up.

Loki opened the door to see Doom with some black roses, and Doom said “Hey, you.”

Loki punched Doom in the arm and Doom said “Did I do something wrong?”

“Where have you been!?” Loki exclaimed walking back into his apartment, Doom walked in behind him as Loki went on…

“I have been looking for you all day, your computer was offline, you didn’t answer your phone, you didn’t answer my texts, nobody knew where you were, so much so that I have my fucking brother call me hearing about it from Fury, who probably heard it from Sapphire and…”

Loki then shut up by the kiss Doom pressed on his mouth, and Loki slowly relaxed and when Doom pulled away he said “I had my phone turned off, and I wasn’t home all day.”

“Oh,” Loki said feeling his face flush a little.

“Wait,” Doom said “You were looking for me all day?”

“Maybe,” Loki said blushing a little averting his eyes.

Doom looked at him before smirking and said “You care about me.”

“What! No….I…” Loki said blushing furiously.

Doom then started laughing, and Loki tried to punch Doom’s shoulder, but he ducked and got out his phone and said “I’m so telling Harley.”

“No you don’t,” Loki squealed and chased Doom to his bedroom.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

On the other side of town Christina Everhart went to visit her old intern. She was a little jealous that Haley stole her story and was capitalizing off of it, but she knew when it was time for fresh blood in this industry. As Christina walked towards the door, she found it slightly ajar. Christina raised an eyebrow slightly, and slowly pushed the door, and called out “Haley, are you here sweetie?”

Christina then walked into the living room to find a gruesome site; she saw her old intern’s throat slashed from ear to ear and eyes wide open in shock. Christina then backed away from the site only for her foot to hit a body behind her, and she looked down to see another woman’s head bashed in pretty harsh. And that’s when Christina screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first murders happen, what will happen next? Review!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	19. SHIELD Takes Over And Coulson Has Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now the shit hits the fan. Enjoy.

Loki woke up to find Doom in his kitchen making breakfast; Loki leaned on the wall in the thin bed sheet he had wrapped around his body. When Doom did notice him, he said “Hey, want something to eat?”

“What do you think?” Loki said.

Doom dished out breakfast, and the two ate comfortably, before Loki said “So, what are you doing today?”

“I think I’m just going to spend the day with you,” Doom said.

Loki smirked and said “Oh really, and what do you plan to do with me today?”

“Well, first and foremost we should have never left bed,” Doom said pulling Loki into his lap.

“Or we could do here,” Loki said.

“Or that,” Doom said kissing Loki.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Director Fury was busy filling out paper work, when Agent Coulson came in and said “Sir, I have something you might want to see.”

Fury got up and followed the agent as he explains what was going on…

“The police found the bodies with abnormal wounds,” Coulson said “And coincidently, it was the body of the journalist who blew the Stark Rape case wide open.”

“Do you know what she was working on?” Fury asked.

“A book on Sex trafficking,” Coulson said “She was probably murder by one of their lackeys.”

Fury nodded before asking “Is there any forensic evidence?”

“So far we have two sets of prints on the knife that was used to slash the throat of the journalist,” Coulson said “One belongs to a Daniel Wilson, and the other set belongs to….”

Fury stopped when Coulson paused, Fury said “Coulson, name.”

“Doctor Victor Von Doom,” Coulson finished with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Fury eye then narrowed, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted that ex-villain. Coulson then said “I’ll bring in Daniel for questioning before we apprehend Doom.”

“Good idea,” Fury said. But Coulson knew Fury was suspicion and decided to make sure that Doom was innocent before jumping to conclusions.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Coulson went to Daniel’s place and knocked on the door, only not to get an answer. Coulson being the spy he was notice that the door was open very slightly, that no regular person would notice. Coulson opened the door, and walked inside carefully; he carefully surveyed the place before walking into the bedroom, when he got there he saw the man he was looking for dead as a doornail, naked, gagged with a dildo up his ass. Daniel had been stabbed repeatedly, before shot in the back of the head. Coulson then called Shield and said “Hey, one of the suspects is dead, I need back up.”

Coulson glanced back at the body before walking into the kitchen, and sure enough on of the knives were missing, and Coulson said into the phone “I also found the weapons origins.”

                                                                                *o*O*o*

When Fury came down with a bunch of Shield agents to the apartment, Fury had the body immediately taken to the morgue for inspection…

“As of now we need to look for Von Doom,” Fury said to Coulson “He might be the one behind all this.”

“Sir, are you sure that is a good idea,” Coulson “Most of the evidence is circumstantial, and we don’t want a law suit on our hands if we’re wrong.”

“If he is innocent, he will come to us and say it himself,” Fury said.

Then another agent said “Um…sir you might want to a have a look at this.”

Fury and Coulson walked into the room where the agents had turned the body over, and they all saw the tattoo that said _‘I’m a murder, whore and a fucking sadistic pig._ ’

“Well, we have motive,” Fury said.

“I don’t get why he get that removed,” Coulson said looking at the tattoo.

“Probably because he can’t,” the medical examiner said coming up behind the spies.

“What do you mean he can’t,” Fury asked.

“Whoever did this was an amateur, but had steady hands,” The Examiner said pointing to different parts of the tattoo “The needle was driven at different lengths, which caused scarring tissue, even if he got it removed the scars would have since been there, and he would need to get surgery to remove the scarred tissue, but most of it is over his liver so it’s dangerous to operate.”

“So whoever did this wanted it to be permanent,” Fury said.

“Pretty much,” the Examiner said.

“Well, we can deduce that whoever did this to him,” Fury said “That Daniel probably tried to murder them.”

Coulson just nodded, and followed his boss out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That tattoo is permanent, when Doom said branded, he meant it. So what do you think? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	20. Doom Is Falsely Accused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now this is when things heat up. Enjoy!

Loki was glowing the next morning; Loki and Doom had a wonderful day yesterday. Well they never left bed with the exception of the morning sex in the kitchen. Loki woke up this morning without Doom beside him, but Doom left a note saying he'd be back. Loki rolled his eyes and showered, before turning on the coffee maker and going on the computer and checking his e-mail. Loki was sorting through them, when he got a call from Harley…

"Hello?" Loki said still on the computer.

"Loki, there you are!" Harley exclaimed sounding worried.

"Harley, is everything ok?" Loki asked.

"Turn on the news, like now!" Harley shouted.

"Ok, Ok," Loki said grabbing his remote before turning to the news, and as he watched it he dropped the remote in his outstretched hand. Doom was a suspect in a triple murder, Loki recognized the reporter from the Stark rape case and the man who had shot Doom during that time. Loki then said into the phone "When did this happen?"

"Just now," Harley said.

"No, I mean the murders," Loki said leaning back in spot.

"I don't know," Harley said "But I know that Doom can't be behind all of this…with the exception of Daniel, that I have doubts."

"Well, stop doubting," Loki said voice harden "We all know that he's not behind this."

"Sorry," Harley said.

"Have you been able to contact him?" Loki asked going to open up Doom's hard drive only to find that it was erased from his computer.

"No, he won't answer his phone," Harley said "And I don't think he's on the computer."

"Harley, I'm going to have to call you back," Loki said ending the call.

Loki searched ever archive of his laptop, only to confirm what he was thinking. Doom had erased the spyware Loki had installed into his computer. Loki sighed and put his head in his hands, whatever the hell Doom had gotten himself he hoped he knew what he was doing.

*o*O*o*

Reed Richard watched the news and didn't believe a word the reporter said…

"Reed, are you sure he didn't murder those people?" Susan asked.

"I'm sure of it," Reed said.

"I don't know he could be playing us all," Ben said.

"I actually agree Reed," Johnny said.

Susan and Ben turned to him, and Johnny said "I don't this a thing Doom would do; after all he did Reed a favor even after Reed tricked him."

Susan and Ben looked at each other, and watched as Reed and Johnny walked away into Reed's lab.

*o*O*o*

All of the Avengers were watching the news, and it was Tony who said "Their lying."

"I second that," Steve said.

"What I'm worried about is what the hell Fury's doing," Natasha said "He's just giving Doom a reason to hide."

"He has good reason to," Clint said "As soon as Shield gets him; they're going to find a way to pin it all on him, innocent or not."

"Maybe we can help," Bruce said and everybody turned to him "Doom is innocent; we have to make sure he has a proper evidence to prove it."

"I can get into Shield and know firsthand what's going on," Natasha said.

"And I can get information while she distracts Fury," Clint said.

"Bruce and I can hack Shield to see what Fury has in store for Doom," Tony said.

"What about us?" Steve said pointing to him and Thor.

"Thor can go back to Asgard and ask his gatekeeper or something if he saw anything," Tony said "And you captain spangles, can try and get in touch with Loki."

"How?" Steve asked.

"E-mail, or IM him," Tony said handing him a piece of paper "Here's Loki's e-mail, try and get a hold of him."

Steve looked confused but nodded and got his laptop out, and everybody went their separate ways.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire was with Barbra talking about a case, when they both saw the news. Sapphire grip tighten on her glass, before she said "Barbra, as of right now I'm dropping all of my current cases, and we are working on this one."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Barbra said getting on the computer.

"I want you to find anything and everything relating to Doom," Sapphire said "We need to prove he's innocent."

"I got this, but I have a feeling you're going to do some work of your own," Barbra said looking at her boss.

"What do you think?" Sapphire said leaving.

Barbra got online and started her search, on a fellow colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hunt begins, I hoped you enjoy, but I won't know unless you REVIEW!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiller13


	21. Everybody Has Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now this is when things heat up. Enjoy!

Loki was glowing the next morning; Loki and Doom had a wonderful day yesterday. Well they never left bed with the exception of the morning sex in the kitchen. Loki woke up this morning without Doom beside him, but Doom left a note saying he'd be back. Loki rolled his eyes and showered, before turning on the coffee maker and going on the computer and checking his e-mail. Loki was sorting through them, when he got a call from Harley…

"Hello?" Loki said still on the computer.

"Loki, there you are!" Harley exclaimed sounding worried.

"Harley, is everything ok?" Loki asked.

"Turn on the news, like now!" Harley shouted.

"Ok, Ok," Loki said grabbing his remote before turning to the news, and as he watched it he dropped the remote in his outstretched hand. Doom was a suspect in a triple murder, Loki recognized the reporter from the Stark rape case and the man who had shot Doom during that time. Loki then said into the phone "When did this happen?"

"Just now," Harley said.

"No, I mean the murders," Loki said leaning back in spot.

"I don't know," Harley said "But I know that Doom can't be behind all of this…with the exception of Daniel, that I have doubts."

"Well, stop doubting," Loki said voice harden "We all know that he's not behind this."

"Sorry," Harley said.

"Have you been able to contact him?" Loki asked going to open up Doom's hard drive only to find that it was erased from his computer.

"No, he won't answer his phone," Harley said "And I don't think he's on the computer."

"Harley, I'm going to have to call you back," Loki said ending the call.

Loki searched ever archive of his laptop, only to confirm what he was thinking. Doom had erased the spyware Loki had installed into his computer. Loki sighed and put his head in his hands, whatever the hell Doom had gotten himself he hoped he knew what he was doing.

*o*O*o*

Reed Richard watched the news and didn't believe a word the reporter said…

"Reed, are you sure he didn't murder those people?" Susan asked.

"I'm sure of it," Reed said.

"I don't know he could be playing us all," Ben said.

"I actually agree Reed," Johnny said.

Susan and Ben turned to him, and Johnny said "I don't this a thing Doom would do; after all he did Reed a favor even after Reed tricked him."

Susan and Ben looked at each other, and watched as Reed and Johnny walked away into Reed's lab.

*o*O*o*

All of the Avengers were watching the news, and it was Tony who said "Their lying."

"I second that," Steve said.

"What I'm worried about is what the hell Fury's doing," Natasha said "He's just giving Doom a reason to hide."

"He has good reason to," Clint said "As soon as Shield gets him; they're going to find a way to pin it all on him, innocent or not."

"Maybe we can help," Bruce said and everybody turned to him "Doom is innocent; we have to make sure he has a proper evidence to prove it."

"I can get into Shield and know firsthand what's going on," Natasha said.

"And I can get information while she distracts Fury," Clint said.

"Bruce and I can hack Shield to see what Fury has in store for Doom," Tony said.

"What about us?" Steve said pointing to him and Thor.

"Thor can go back to Asgard and ask his gatekeeper or something if he saw anything," Tony said "And you captain spangles, can try and get in touch with Loki."

"How?" Steve asked.

"E-mail, or IM him," Tony said handing him a piece of paper "Here's Loki's e-mail, try and get a hold of him."

Steve looked confused but nodded and got his laptop out, and everybody went their separate ways.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire was with Barbra talking about a case, when they both saw the news. Sapphire grip tighten on her glass, before she said "Barbra, as of right now I'm dropping all of my current cases, and we are working on this one."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Barbra said getting on the computer.

"I want you to find anything and everything relating to Doom," Sapphire said "We need to prove he's innocent."

"I got this, but I have a feeling you're going to do some work of your own," Barbra said looking at her boss.

"What do you think?" Sapphire said leaving.

Barbra got online and started her search, on a fellow colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hunt begins, I hoped you enjoy, but I won't know unless you REVIEW!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiller13


	22. Loki Gets Everybody Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I just have fresh ideas, enjoy.

Loki was on his computer looking for a way to contact Doom, before a chat box pop up on his screen with a message…

_Um… Loki are you there?_

Loki looked at the message before typing…

_Who is this?_

Then the same person typed back…

_Steve Rogers, I needed to try and contact you._

Loki raised an eyebrow and typed back…

_Can you hang on one second?_

Steve typed…

_Sure._

Loki then made sure to encrypt the box so the conversation wouldn't be monitored, before typing back…

_You need to be more careful with chat boxes; most of them are public record to whatever site you're on, I had to encrypt this one to make sure nobody's watching it._

Steve replied…

_Sorry, I need to reach you._

Loki then typed back…

_If this about Doom, one he's innocent, two I can't contact him, and three I have no idea where the hell he is._

Steve then typed back awkwardly…

_Oh sorry, um…we were wondering if you could help us…if you want to…_

Loki nearly laughed at the awkwardly typed message, before he typed…

_I'll help but first I need to make a few calls._

Steve then typed back…

_Great! I'll let everybody know!_

Loki logged off of chat, before going into encrypt chat and setting up a chat box with Wasp, Trinity, Oracle, and Serialkiller13 and sent one message…

_Meet me outside of Stark Tower 1 hour from now; we've got work to do._

Loki then shut down everything, before packing his Laptop into his backpack. He then put on his boots, and leather jacket; he grabbed his motorcycle keys and backpack and left for Stark Tower.

*o*O*o*

Harley and Diamond had received the message at the same time at the embassy; they looked at each other before packing their massager bags, and getting into their cars, and driving off towards Stark Tower.

*o*O*o*

Barbra saw the message, and shut down her laptop; she then got dressed, packed her stuff, and wheeled down to her car, and drove to Stark Tower.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire was in her apartment, when she got the message. She looked at it for half a second, before getting dressed in all leather, and grabbing her car keys. She then sent a quick message to her assistant, telling her that she might not be in for a while. Sapphire then grabbed her backpack, and turned on her alarm, before heading to her garage and speeding off towards Stark Tower, and mumbled under her breath "Damn it, Loki; your one crazy asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but it gets the point across, Review!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiler13


	23. Circumstantial Evidence Is Looked At

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Love it, and enjoy!

Loki was the first one at Stark Tower, and he waited a good 25 minutes, before everybody else showed up….

"Hey there," Haley said stepping out of her car and grabbing her bag.

"Hey Quinn," Loki said.

"You know, I can't believe we're doing this," Diamond said coming up beside Harley.

"Well, you know we always help a friend in need," Barbra said wheeling up behind Loki.

"And I'm just helping my best freelancer," Sapphire said walking up front surprising the rest of them.

"You called Sapphire?" Harley said.

"Yes," Loki said "She is just as skilled as the rest of us, and a very valuable asset."

"Spoken like a true ass kisser," Sapphire said with a smirk.

Everybody laughed and walked inside.

*o*O*o*

Steve was trying to figure out how to shut down his laptop, when Loki, Sapphire, and 3 other women walked into the room…

"Rogers," Loki said.

Steve looked up and said "Oh…um…hey…"

"Ok, I know you said Steve never had sex before," Harley said "But I didn't expect it to be that obvious."

Steve blushed a little, and Diamond said "Aww! He looks so innocent and adorable."

"Stop it," Barbra said "We're not here to tease Captain Rogers, we here to help our friend."

Then the rest of the Avenger poured into where Steve was, and sat down; before everybody started talking…

"So what do we know about Fury's investigation," Sapphire said.

"He thinks since Doom's prints were on the murder weapon, that he committed them," Natasha said.

"Just because his prints are on the weapon doesn't mean he murder them," Harley said.

"We know that," Clint said "And since most of it is circumstantial, Fury is having people dig into Doom's past, to see if they can find anything to incriminate him."

"So Fury isn't really investigating the matter," Diamond said "He's just pegging it on one suspect."

"And from the way Doom has painted himself already in the public eye, nobody is really going to support him," Barbra said.

"Actually, Coulson thinks Doom is connected to the murders but he doesn't think he committed them," Natasha said.

"Ok," Sapphire said "Tony, Bruce what did you find when you hacked Shield?"

"Fury is trying to get clearance for seal medical reports in Latveria," Tony said.

"What why?" Loki asked.

"Ok, I'm not sure if Doom told you guys this but we were digging into his past before Shield was," Bruce said as Sapphire, Loki, Harley, Diamond, and Barbra's eyes turn on him "And we found seal psychiatric reports, along with seal medical reports."

After Bruce got done, nearly everybody's eyes were narrow, and Loki asked "Did you save the history?"

"No, Doom found out, and made us erase all of the information from our hard drive, and burn our printed copies of the medical reports we could access, but…."

"But what?" Loki asked.

"He manages to take two of the reports, and we have no idea what he did with them," Bruce said.

Everybody looked at each other, and Sapphire said "I deal with you two idiots later, before now we need to find whatever we can to help Victor."

Everybody nodded, and Barbra said "Whatever we say or do here, doesn't leave this room got it?"

"We got it," Steve said.

Then the women left, but Loki stayed and Steve said "Loki why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for my brother," Loki said.

"Thor actually should be back by now," Clint said.

Then as if on cue, Thor walked into the room with a glum look on his face…

"Thor buddy, any luck?" Tony asked.

Thor looked up and said "Heimdall said that when he gazed there, that it was blocked by some sort of magic."

"Doom uses magic," Clint said.

Loki then stood up and said "I'll be in touch."

After Loki left, everybody sat around for a little bit, before Tony said "Let's get to work, as grim as the situation might be, we have to keep trying."

Everybody nodded, and got back to work.

*o*O*o*

Loki was on his computer just staring at his screen saver, he wanted to prove Doom's innocents more than anybody, but he could do without help from the source. Loki then opened up his E-mail Documents and typed in [To: Prodigy], and he put under that [From: Firestorm]. After that he typed up a very lengthy document, before saving it to his hard drive. Loki knew even though Doom erase his hard drive from his computer, doesn't mean Doom was looking through his. Loki really hoped that Doom read the document, before he got dressed again and went to the Baxter Building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Fury is digging into Doom's past now, where the hell is Doom in all of this? Review!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiller13


	24. Sapphire Has A Talk With Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Ok so Doom is coming into the Story for a while, so don't expect him in this chapter, or the next one. Any ways enjoy the story.

When Loki got to the Baxter Building he was surprised to see Reed Richards standing at the door…

"Doctor Richards?" Loki said "I thought you be inside."

"I just came out for some air," Reed said.

"So you no doubt heard the news," Loki said.

"Yes," Reed said "I don't believe what Shield said."

"Neither do the Avengers," Loki said.

Reed looked surprise for a second before asking "Why did you come here?"

"To enlist your help," Loki said.

Reed looked at him and said "Why?"

"There are only very few people who believe in his innocents," Loki said "And Victor is going to need as many allies as he can get."

Reed stared at him for a few seconds before saying "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay with your team at Stark Towers until this is over," Loki said.

"Why can't we stay here?" Reed said.

"Because unlike Avengers Tower, Fury can erase evidence you have to stake the claim that Victor is innocent." Loki said.

Reed nodded and said "Thanks for the warning and Loki…"

"Yes," Loki said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Doom is." Reed asked.

"Sadly, no." Loki said before walking away.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire had been at home on her computer trying to find a way to contact Doom, but came up with nothing. She went into the kitchen, and got herself something to drink and when she came back into the living room; she nearly had a heart attack. On her computer screen was Fury's face on video chat…

"Hello Sapphire," Fury said.

"Fury," Sapphire said "Let me guess you hacked my computer."

"Just the webcam," Fury said "We need to talk."

"Damn right we do," Sapphire said walking over to sit down "You're targeting my freelancer based on circumstantial evidence, without even looking to other leads Fury."

"We are looking into other lead, but as of right now it's the only we've got," Fury said.

"Bullshit," Sapphire said "You lucky that I didn't take over the case, given the fact that is one of my agents, but I'm going to let you chase down Doom; and when you realized you were wrong, you better pray for mercy."

Fury looked a little scared before asking "Any advice?"

"You're like dogs chasing cars," Sapphire said "Look at what the journalist was writing, and I mean really look at the research and the chapters, goodbye."

Sapphire then disconnects the video, before putting back up her security measures. She leaned back and sighed, she really hope that Fury her advice, or else he'll be miserable for the rest of his life.

*o*O*o*

Fury was still staring at the screen after Sapphire disconnect, that woman always made him think twice, he still remember the case she had consulted him on…

_"Director," Sapphire said coming up behind him as he was looking over the case._

_Fury sighed and said "What do you want Harper?"_

_"Your report is wrong," Sapphire said, more like stated to him._

_"What do you mean?" Fury said._

_"The man didn't rape the girls," Sapphire said "He molested them, he never had any kind of intercourse with them, and so he can't be the murderer."_

_"Sapphire, his DNA in the semen," Fury said "The 4 girls picked him out of a line up, and his car was there, what else do you want?"_

_"Something that's not circumstantial," Sapphire said to him slamming down the report._

_Fury looked at her annoyed, before asking "Well, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Pay better attention to detail," Sapphire said before she walked away._

_Fury sighed before looking back at the case file, before he notice that something didn't match up. All of the women's statements were identical to one another, and they all lived right across from the man, and the only contact they ever had with him, was when he had denied them alcohol, because they were under age. Fury they realized it was a setup; the women just wanted him to go to jail over some booze. After Fury had typed up a more accurate report, the 4 women we in jail for perjury. Later that same day Fury had visited Sapphire who was stilling packing her stuff and he said "You knew it was a set up didn't you."_

_Sapphire stopped and faced him and said "Yes, I did."_

_"Then why not tell me so we could have got the case done earlier," Fury said._

_Sapphire then smiled at him and said "You don't really pay attention to detail unless someone points it out to you, and technically this isn't my case."_

_Sapphire then grabbed her stuff, but shook hands with Fury before leaving. It wasn't until Fury checked his pockets later, that he found her phone number with a little note that said_ _'Call me if you need something.'_

Fury looked fondly back on the memories, before he decide to take a look into what Sanders was working on after all he didn't want to lose his credibility.

*o*O*o*

Coulson was trying to pull Latverian records on Doom, but most of them were sealed. After at least 48 hours of what seem to be an impossible task, he had managed to unlock every single record that had Doom's name on it. Coulson printed the reports and read though them, before his eyes widen, he quickly saved everything, on a flash drive and carefully snuck out of the Helicarrier before he went straight to Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Coulson find; I'm not telling you, so until then Review!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiller13


	25. A Dark Medical History Is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! What did Coulson find!? Enjoy!

Coulson walked into Stark Tower, and found Natasha and Clint in the living room…

“Clint, Natasha, I found something on Doom,” Coulson said.

Both looked at him, and Natasha said “Jarvis, get everybody in here, and tell Steve to E-mail Loki.”

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki was busy on his computer, when he got pinged by Steve…

_Loki? I don’t know how to encrypt this…_

Loki sighed before encrypting the chat box and typing back…

_What do you want Steve?_

Steve typed back…

_Coulson found something on Doom that you and your friends might want to see._

Loki had to read the sentence twice, before he typed back…

_We’ll be right there._

Loki then shut down his laptop and sent a text, to everybody saying…

_Coulson found something on Doom, Stark Tower, now._

Loki then put on his jacket and grabbed his keys, and he sped off towards the Tower hoping that the rest of his friends would get there in time.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki pulled up at the same time Sapphire, Barbra, Harley and Diamond got there….

“Hey you guys got the message?” Loki said speed walking into the building.

“Yeah,” Harley said “God I hope Coulson found something to prove Doom is innocent.”

“Hey, can somebody help me,” Barbra said “The wheel got stuck.”

Sapphire stopped and pushed Barbra into the elevator, and they went up.

When they got to the floor Loki walked straight into the living room, the Avengers were all there along with the Fantastic Four, who had moved in a few days ago. Loki and his friends sat down, and Sapphire said “What did you find?”

“Remember those medical reports Bruce was talking about,” Coulson said, Sapphire nodded.

“Well,” Coulson continued “I was able to get all of the digital reports, and printed them out and according to this, Doom is Psychotic as well as schizophrenic.”

“What?” Loki said grabbing the report and reading for himself.

“That’s not all,” Coulson said “It also states, Doom has suicidal and homicidal tendencies, prone to self-harm, a sociopath, may have Antisocial personality disorder, probably has Munchausen syndrome, addicted to cutting himself and is a pyromaniac; and his medical health isn’t any better.”

“What do you mean?” Diamond asked.

“His medical history is well amazing,” Coulson said “It’s showed that he burned himself constantly, he tried to commit suicide twice; once by slitting his wrists, the second time he took a lethal dose of his prescribed sleeping pill for his insomnia; He has insomnia as I just said, he had very deep cuts on his legs arms, he is bulimic and anorexic; he had fainted numerous amount of times from dehydration and malnourishment, he had bruises on his jaw from him punching himself, or from fights he started with other patients or from nurses trying to force feed him.”

“Stop,” Sapphire said looking down at the ground “Please stop, tell me that’s it…”

“There’s more,” Coulson said “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No,” Loki said voice cut through the air “Keep on talking I want to know what was going on in his past.”

Coulson nodded and continued “He has a lot of pills prescribed for him, 3 different types of medication for his insomnia, muscle relaxers, a whole bunch of antipsychotics, 4 different types of anti-depressants, iron pills since he wasn’t eating his iron count was low so he was anemic, he had to take pain killers since he was constantly harming himself but he sometimes refused to take them.”

Everybody just sat there with mixed emotions, nobody really believes what was in that report, but they need to know. Tony gestured for Coulson to continue and Coulson did…

“Now what really got me was his school record,” Coulson said “According to this he never passed any of the classes in elementary or middle school and he practically flunked out of high school.”

“Wait, what?” Reed said for the first time.

“Yeah, according to this Doom should be mentally retard and he has a declaration of incompetence in Latverian records.” Coulson said with brows furrowed.

“That’s impossible,” Bruce said “How can a skill hacker be as dumb as a burrow?”

“Wait, what was his IQ score here?” Tony asked.

Coulson shuffled through some papers and said “His IQ score in the US is….” Coulson stopped half way and his eyes widen, and Clint said “Phil?”

“His IQ score is 210,” Coulson said.

“Wait, the highest IQ score you can get is 175,” Tony said.

“I know Stark,” Coulson said “But they decided to test him in extended areas since, Latveria had stated he was mentally retarded.”

“Ok, so most of things in these reports are false,” Sapphire said “Especially the psychology reports on his mental health.”

“If anything Victor has Savant Syndrome,” Barbra said.

“Savant what now?” Johnny asked.

“Savant Syndrome,” Loki said in a low voice “Savants are people who despite serious mental or physical disability have quite remarkable, and sometimes spectacular, talents.”

“Oh,” Johnny said.

“Wait, Loki doesn’t Victor have an eidetic memory?” Diamond asked.

“Yes,” Loki said “He does.”

“That would explain the IQ score,” Bruce said.

“Guys,” Harley’s voice said for the first time since the entire conversation started.

“Harley are you ok,” Sapphire asked.

“Sapphiredoremember how I used to be a clinical psychiatrist,” Harley said quietly.

“Yes,” Sapphire said.

“If I remember correctly, if you have this many problems and are mentally retarded,” Harley said “Your supposed be locked up in solitary, in a mental institution.”

Everybody then went silent, before Reed said “What are you trying to say Harley?”

“If Victor really had this bad of both physical and mentally, he would be walking around right now,” Harley said “Maybe everything in this report is falsified, and somebody was trying to sabotage his record to keep him locked up.”

“That’s possible,” Natasha said “But there is one thing we’re still missing.”

“What?” Coulson asked.

“How did Doom end up in a mental hospital in the first place,” Natasha asked.

“There was a person’s whose name kept coming up in Sanders work, that might be the connection,” Coulson said.

“Who,” Loki asked.

“Fay,” Coulson said “But there is nobody in Latveria that goes by that last name.”

“So we hit another dead end,” Diamond said.

“Not exactly,” Loki said and everybody looked at him and he pulled out his laptop and said “I’m going into the kitchen to type this, I’ll be back.”

Loki left, and everybody else continued to speculate about what this could be all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so very bad past going on here. So Doom is in the next chapter replying to Loki’s document, so until then Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	26. What Has Doom Been Up To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Doom’s back! So enjoy!

Doom hadn’t left his apartment in a few weeks given the fact he was investigating the murders also. Doom had token a look at Shield’s hard drive and found he was the main suspect, after that he buff up security measures on his computer and took the GPS chip out of his phone before he turned it off. Doom had also erased his hard drive from Loki’s computer so he could browse through his business like before, but he downloaded Ephixa to Loki’s computer so he could be kept up to date on what Loki was doing. After a while he found out that Shield was trying to dig into his past, Doom wasn’t too worried about that, since he had made sure those records were seal. Doom knew all of his friend would try and contact him, but he didn’t answer anybody.Doom was busy night and day looking for Fay, he knew his nightmare would never be over until he found her and took her down for good; he had been working day and night looking for any connection to her. As far as he knew she was in the criminal underworld, and Doom was taking a look at anything and everything with Sex trafficking. Doom knew that sometime gypsy girls were taken for their homes in Latveria, and sold into the sex trafficking business; Doom had put law in his country to stop it, and it only half worked.

After working non-stop for a few weeks, Doom decided to check everybody’s hard drives. He was going through Loki’s e-mails to find 2 save document addressed to him, Doom opened it and it read…

_**Prodigy,** _

_**I know you deleted your hard drive off of my laptop, and you’re not talking to anybody; which is understandable. But I’m worried about you; I don’t know if you’re alive or dead and you refuse rebuff any form of commutation. So I’m saving this to my own hard drive knowing you would read it, and here what I wanted to tell you.** _

  1. _**Everybody we know believe your innocent, including Reed Richards**_
  2. _**We are trying to prove your innocents but we don’t know where to start, we’re like chicken with or heads cut off here.**_
  3. _**Fury is going to pin this on you one way or another, so we need some sort of counter evidence to out buff all of the circumstantial evidence.**_
  4. _**Fury is trying to dig into your past, so what do I need to be prepared to find about you?**_



__

_**That’s about it, also Prodigy you need to realize there are people other than me who care about you, and willing to sacrifice everything for your protection. I hope you’ll read this and respond to me, please.** _

_**Firestorm** _

 

Doom read the document twice, before reading the other one addressed to him…

 

_**Prodigy,** _

_**Coulson managed to dig up your past, it’s mostly you medical history and I had to keep my cool the whole time he read it. But Harley was a clinical psychiatrist, she gave us the idea that your psychiatric reports were falsified to keep you in a mental hospital for good, but I don’t know what’s real or fake in the medical history, so I need you to answer some of my questions….** _

  1. _**Did really try to commit suicide?**_
  2. _**Are any of the diagnoses true?**_
  3. _**Did you really use to cut yourself or burn yourself?**_
  4. _**Do you have an eating disorder?**_
  5. _**Do you still take any of the medication?**_
  6. _**Why were committed to aninstitution in the first place?**_



__

_**Also we pulled your school records, and according to them, you’re mentally retarded and you have declaration of incompetence in Latveria. What the hell is that about!? You one of smartest people I know, and we checked your IQ scores. You have 200 fricking 10 IQ point, you are above a fucking genius, according to the states you’re an extraordinary fucking genius! How are you retarded to Latveria?There are so many things we need answers for, but we need to fill in the blanks, we need your help Prodigy.** _

_**There is another thing, who is Fay? He keeps coming up in Sanders book, are you two connected somehow? Please respond to me. Please.** _

_**Firestorm** _

__

Doom read it over and over again, he knew Loki was still online and he was still at Stark Tower. Doom went in his documents, and typed a lengthy message to Loki, hoping that he would respond back immediately.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter Loki finally gets into contact with Doom! Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	27. Loki and Doom Finally Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, are you guys grateful? I don’t really know, since other two very awesome people review! Any who enjoy!

Loki was checking his e-mail, when he notices that something had been added to his documents, Loki quickly opened it to find a very lengthy message from Doom…

 

_**Firestorm,** _

_**Sorry about not responding sooner, I have been of the grid for a reason. And yes I am alive, very much so. Can you give my thanks to everybody who is supporting me, and ask for your questions, it’s very hard for me to type, but I will answer them and give you a few tips.** _

_**The answer to your first question is yes. I have tried to commit suicide twice, once I broke my mirror and slit my wrists. I was slipping out of conciseness when one of the nurses found me, and called the doctors; I didn’t wake up until 5 days later and was on suicide watch for 2 days before they released me back to my normal room. The second time one of the nurses had left my medication in my room with me and I took the whole bottle hoping to die, but as soon as I felt myself going the nurse came back and found me unresponsive, and the doctors had my stomach pumped; I didn’t wake up for 2 weeks and was kept under suicide watch for a month.** _

_**The answer to your second question is some of the diagnoses are true. I am a pyromaniac; I do have     antisocial personality disorder; I used to cut myself but I stopped a long time ago; I do have chronic insomnia, but I can manage it. Anything else in that report is a lie, don’t believe everything that report says.** _

_**The answer to your third question, I did used to cut myself but I never burned myself. I was constantly burning myself on accident, for example I was in the kitchen once, and I accidently burn myself on the stove. But they thought I did it on purpose since I am a pyromaniac, and they I was purposely trying to harm myself.** _

_**The answer to your forth question, no I don’t. I never had an eating disorder, they probably put that because I refused to eat the food, because the doctor I had was slipping antipsychotics into my food, and it made me feel dizzy and sluggish all the time, so I didn’t eat and when they force feed me, I would purposely throw it back up so I would have the medicine in my system.** _

_**The answer to your fifth question, I do still take some of the medication prescribed for me. I still take zolpidem (Ambien) and eszopiclone (Lunesta) for my insomnia; I do take muscle relaxers only when I need them which is most of the time, never; I do take one anti-depressant once every 3 weeks; and since I don’t eat that much, so I take Iron pills in the morning with my breakfast.** _

_**As for your sixth question, I’m not going to answer it.** _

_**As for the rest of your document, I’m not retarded thank you very much. I actually never knew my IQ score here, but thanks for clarifying it. As for my school record, I never did the work because the textbook was always wrong whenever I got the right answers. So I stopped doing the work, and I never finished high school because I was committed to the mental hospital.** _

_**As for Fay, it not a he it’s a she. You probably can find her because she probably married and changed her last name. There is a connection between us, but I’m not going to tell you. But I will tell you this, focus on her. She isn’t as innocent as she seems. That’s all the info I can give you, I will probably still be online by time you read this, so just ping me if you need to talk.** _

_**Prodigy** _

 

Loki blinked at the message before quickly pinging Doom, and Doom responded immediately…

_Hey Loki, did you read it._

Loki typed back…

_Yes, I have been so worried about you, are you ok?_

Doom responded…

_Define “OK”_

Loki wrote back…

_At least I was able reach you._

Doom typed back…

_I kind of cut off communication with everybody, but I saw your document, good thinking._

Loki then typed…

_Why won’t you tell me about Fay?_

Doom responded…

_You’re the hacker you figure it out._

Loki rolled his eyes and typed back…

_I miss you, please be safe._

Doom typed back…

_I can’t promise you I’ll stay safe, but…I do miss you too. And can you tell everybody thanks for me._

Loki responded…

_Sure, bye._

Doom responded…

_Bye._

Loki then watched as the encrypt chat box was logged out of, Loki then walked back where everybody else was and said “Doom contacted me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody’s reaction’s next, Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	28. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, you know you love it! Enjoy.

Everybody looked at Loki as he said “Doom contacted me.”

Sapphire was the first to speak….

“What did he tell you? Is he ok?” Sapphire asked.

“He’s fine; he explained a few things to me about the medical reports,” Loki said and showed everybody the documents.

“Ok, so we at least know who to focus on,” Barbra said.

“Wait, he is a pyromaniac!?” Johnny said “I thought that was my thing!”

“Actually, whenever I was around Victor, he was always playing with his lighter,” Diamond said “Just turning it on and off.”

“And I can were the anti-social personality disorder comes from,” Reed said.

“I knew he had insomnia!” Harley said “I don’t know any other person who’s up 3 in the morning working.”

“Wait, he didn’t know his own IQ score?” Tony said.

“Yeah, he didn’t even know he was a fucking genius,” Loki said.

“Guys we’re getting off topic,” Coulson reminded them.

“Right, so we are supposed to be focus on Fay,” Sapphire said.

“And Fay is a woman so it will be hard to find her because if she got married she probably changed her last name,” Natasha said.

“But if she’s Latveria her birth certificate should be in the records,” Diamond said.

“I have check through all of the Latveria records,” Coulson said “No one goes by that name.”

“What if Fay is a first name and not a last name,” Clint said.

“It would be a little harder to find her, but Doom said it was a last name,” Loki said “So either way we’re hitting a dead end.”

Everybody was silent until Tony said “Wait, doesn’t Fay have ties to sex trafficking?”

“Yes,” Coulson said.

“So why do we track down some of the sources in the book, and find out if she has a right hand man or something,” Tony said.

“That would be a good idea if all of the sources weren’t anonymous,” Coulson said.

“Was the book saved on her laptop?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Coulson said “So is her phone.”

“Then nobody is anonymous,” Harley said “Well, at least not to us.”

Sapphire started grinning before opening up her laptop, and proceeding type rapidly. Then she looked up and said “Aren’t you guys going to help?”

“Right sorry,” Harley said.

 The others got out there laptops, and proceeded to rapidly, as the Avengers and Fantastic Four watched; Then Sapphire smirked and said “I give you everybody in Haley Sanders book.”

She turned the screen to the two teams, which revealed a listed of names.

“And I tracked down Haley’s phone records,” Harley said “All of her calls can lead us to everybody’s addresses.”

“And I can track their phones if their on the move,” Loki said.

“Wow,” Tony said “That’s better than Jarvis.”

 _‘Sir, need I remind you what took them 10 minutes, I could have done in 10.5 seconds’_ Jarvis said from overhead.

Barbra smiled and said “Don’t worry Jarvis, I don’t Tony meant that.”

Everybody else in the room chuckled behind there palms.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was still on his computer, when he was pinged by Plague, so he responded….

_Plague, I’m kind of busy, can we talk later?_

Plague responded…

_I been watching the news lately, and it’s says your wanted for a triple murder._

Doom sighed and typed back…

_Don’t believe everything the news says._

Plague responded…

_I don’t._

Doom then typed…

_They why are you talking to me?_

Plague responded…

_I wanted to see if you need help._

Doom thought about it for a few seconds before responding…

_Do you still have connections to Interpol?_

Plague responded back….

_Yes._

Doom then typed….

_I need a direct link to it; I need to look up a few people._

Plague then typed back…

_No problem and Prodigy._

Doom typed back…

_What?_

Plague typed back…

_Be careful with whatever you’re doing, you one of the best hackers in the Evil Fingers._

Doom rolled his eyes at the sentiment and typed back…

_Thanks, I’ll try._

Doom then got an e-mail with direct access to Interpol, Doom then immediately started looking up names, and got a hit on one in the US, in New York. Doom then took off his mask and armor, and put on black leather boots, a black tank top, and a pair of black jeans. Doom then went into his bathroom and got out a makeup bag, and proceeded to put on black eyeliner and black lipstick. After he was satisfied with the way he looked, he grabs his black leather jacket and the keys to his motorcycle and headed toward an address in Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, where Doom went! Review!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	29. A Blast From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, I’m sorry I haven’t been updating lately, I got grounded for making a fire in the backyard. Any who enjoy the chapter!!!!

Neil Rockwell was walking upstairs to his Queens apartment, he had come back from the gym and had decided to kick back and relax. Rockwell was 57 years old, he couldn’t do things like he used to but he made sure he stayed fit. Rockwell was from Latveria and was well respected to, but he had done things he wasn’t proud off, but was necessary. Rockwell sometimes wondered was had happen to the boy in the psychiatric ward after he was transferred to America for _‘Better Help’_ , He called him ‘Gypsy boy’ after his mother (and given the fact he didn’t know his real name).He had always thought that he was probably locked up in a metal institution; but even after Rockwell moved to New York he kept a sharp eye out for him. Rockwell unlocked his apartment door, and walked into the kitchen when he felt something being stabbed into his back, he was about to subdue the person when he felt the shock and himself hitting the ground before everything went black.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Rockwell woke up to find himself standing on a chair with a noose around his neck, then a voice in front of him said “Hello, Dr. Rockwell, long time no see.”

Rockwell blinked a few times before he saw a man in all black with tattoos on his arms, probably more elsewhere; he was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner, with a little black device in his left hand and a cigarette in his right hand, he had his feet propped up on his table and was staring at him with eyes that blazed with hatred…

“I don’t know who you are but please don’t hurt me,” Rockwell said voice wavering a bit.

“Oh, Doctor Rockwell don’t you recognize me,” the man said.

“I don’t know!” Rockwell exclaimed on the verge of tears “Should I?”

“You should,” The Man said “After all you suggested I should have been put in permanent solitude in Latveria.”

Then it hit Rockwell, and he rasped “You…yo…you’re not locked up…You’re not supposed to be alive…how…?”

“I’m smarter than you think Doctor Rockwell,” the man said.

“Nobody has called me that in 11 years,” Rockwell said looking in fear at the man sitting before him.

“Well, how about Neil Rockwell, that is your name after all, isn’t it?” the man said.

Rockwell felt his stomach sink, nobody not even his patients knew his first name. How did he find out? The man must have notice something before he said “Remember what you used to call me?”

“I…I…don’t…recall…” Rockwell said trying to stay composed, and then he felt himself get hit something hard and cold across the face. Rockwell spit out some of his teeth with some blood and looked fearfully at the man standing before him ever so calm with a metal baseball bat.

“You remember it,” He said ever so calm “So say it.”

Rockwell coughed before chocking out “G…g…g…gypsy boy….”

The bat came down again this time in his abdomen; it knocked the wind out of him. Rockwell nearly screamed out in pain, but he knew if he did it would probably come again, so he whimpers.

“My name is Victor,” Doom said “Say it.”

Rockwell then sobbed out “V…vi…Victor…”

Doom put the bat under Rockwell’s chin lifting his head up to make Rockwell’s eyes meet his and said “My full name is Victor Von Doom, but you didn’t care back then, did you?”

Rockwell was practically bawling at that point, he had no doubt seen the news about the triple murders, he still thought Doom was mentally unstable, so he assumed that he was going to kill him. Then Doom walked back to his seat and said “You see this device in my hand, right?”

Rockwell nodded, and Doom continued “It’s a high voltage taser, now it’s on full charge; if I drain it all on you, you will die of heart failure and no Pathologist will think twice about it.”

Rockwell then whimpered “Please….don’t…kill…me…”

Doom lean forward in his chair and said “I’m not if you answer my questions, if you lie to me, I will come back and torture you with a fucking nail gun, do you understand me?”

Rockwell nodded, and Doom asked “First question, did you work as a psychologist in the hospital I was in?”

“Yes.” Rockwell said careful not to fall of the chair, and risk hanging himself.

“Next question, did you help falsify my psychological report?” Doom asked.

“It wasn’t just me! There were other people involved!” Rockwell said.

Doom then wacked him with the bat and said “That was a yes or no question.”

Rockwell spat out some blood, and rasped “Yes.”

Doom then returned to his seat, and asked “Next, who else other than you was involved?”

“There were 6 maybe 7 other people involved,” Rockwell said.

“I want names,” Doom said.

“I don’t remember them, I swear!” Rockwell exclaimed.

Doom saw no indication that he was lying, so he asked “Are there names somewhere in Interpol?”

Rockwell looked shocked but nodded and said “Yes, and they were pretty high up in power, wait, I remember one of names, a Byron Johnson, I think he was German!”

Doom nodded, and said “Last question, Are their copies of my Medical history in America?”

Rockwell then went pale, and Doom leaned forward in his chair testing him, and Rockwell said “There are 6 printed copies in the united states, all of them in the hands of the people who tried to lock you away.”

 

 

 

Doom nodded before cutting the noose and letting Rockwell fall into a sobbing mess unto the ground, Doom then said “You don’t tell anybody about this,

or you will see my face again.”

Doom turns his heel and walked out the door; leaving Rockwell curled up in the fetal position sobbing.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was back at his new apartment, infiltrating Interpol once again looking for Bryon Johnson. As it turned out Bryon Johnson was the retired Secretary General of Interpol, so the bastard operated this whole thing. Doom searched for a current address when he was pinged by Poison…

_Prodigy?You there?_

Doom responded…

_What do you need?_

Poison responded…

_I need you to hack into Interpol for me and get me a compiled list of Eco Terrorists._

Doom typed back…

_Have Plague do it, she has the original connection._

Poison typed back…

_Are you working on something?_

Doom typed back…

_Yeah, it’s personal._

Poison then responded…

_Good luck then._

Doom logged out of chat, and when back to his research. He found the address and found out that he was currently in Japan, with old friends. Doom then pinged Red Dragon who responded back almost immediately…

_Hey Prodigy, haven’t heard from you in a while._

Doom typed back…

_I’ve been busy._

Red Dragon replied…

_Doing what?_

Doom typed…

_I’ll tell you later, I need you to stalk somebody for me._

Red Dragon replied…

_Name please._

Doom typed…

_Bryon Johnson, he staying in Japan for a few days, I need you to spy on him, get information and tell me when he comes back to America._

Red Dragon replied…

_Will do._

Doom then typed….

_Bryon Johnson._

Red Dragon replied…

_Done, deal._

Doom typed…

_Thanks, keep me posted._

Doom then logged out of chat, and lit a cigarette. Doom was about to contact Loki, but thought against it. He then grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed to Daniel’s apartment, to do his own research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Doom is getting the Evil fingers involved in this. What will happen!? Don’t look at me, REVIEW!!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	30. Harley's Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, enjoy!

Thor was walking into the kitchen; to find Loki up with a cup of coffee on the Midgardian device they called a Laptop. Thor told a good look at his brother, he was wearing a black tank top since his jacket was on the chair behind him; Thor looked at the tattoos on his brothers body, he looked so different from when he had last saw him, then again the last time Thor saw his brother it was in chains.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Loki then said looking up at his brother.

“My apologizes brother,” Thor said.

“I’m not your brother,” Loki said going back to whatever was on the screen.

Thor sighed and sat down next to Loki, and said “Even though we are not blood brothers, we are by bond.”

“A bond that was severed years ago Thor,” Loki said “So don’t give me that bull crap.”

Thor felt hurt, and his face must have shown it because Loki sighed and said “Look I’m sorry, ok but there are things I’m worried about, right now so our bond is the least of my concerns right now.”

Thor nodded, and then Loki said “Odin return my magic.”

“That’s wonderful,” Thor said “When did he return it?”

“4 months after I started working for Sapphire,” Loki said, and then he made his eyes glow green for a moment before he returns his attention back to the screen.

Thor was dumbfounded and asked “How long was your magic returned?”

“2 and half years ago,” Loki said “I don’t use it as much anymore, but I still practice it.”

Thor nodded and the two brothers just sat like that for a while until Harley screamed “I GOT IT!”

Loki and Thor dashed back into the room, just as everybody else rushed in to see Harley jumping up and down like a madwoman with a huge grin on her face.

“Harley what is it?” Sapphire asked.

“Remember how we can’t exactly contact Doom,” Harley said.

“Yeah,” Barbra said.

“Well, we haven’t tried to track those close to him,” Harley said.

Nearly everybody in the room looked confused, until Harley said “We track down people who know him, like old teachers, coaches, and friends!”

Then Reed said “I can ask our old professors if Doom has had any contact any of them.”

“Ask what they know, or observed about him too,” Sapphire said.

“I’ll try and contact the Evil Fingers, and see if he’s talk to any of them,” Loki said.

“Victor talked about some friend who was in the hospital that he visited once or twice a week,” Diamond said before looking at Tony and Bruce “I need help looking for a name.”

“We’ll help,” Tony said.

Sapphire then thought of someone and snuck away from the group and made a quick phone call and said “Hey, can you come over to Stark Tower; there are some people who would like to meet you.”

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was walking up the stairs to Daniel’s apartment; he had shut down all of the security cameras on the way up. Doom looked around and made sure nobody was passing by to see him, before he walked up to the front door to find it was sealed off with yellow **_DO NOT CROSS_** tape. Doom got out a box cutter he had in his pocket, and slashed an ‘ _X_ ’ right down the middle making the tape fall away. Doom stepped into the apartment, and looked around; Shield had been extremely thorough going through the apartment, but in Doom’s experience, people always missed something. Doom then search through draws, and looked at everything; it looked like there was nothing there, until Doom notice a thin faded black mark on the wall, he traced it until hear a small hollowed out place in the wall. Doom carefully pried it open and saw a crowbar lodged in the wall. Doom inspected it; there are only two reasons to keep a crowbar in your house, protection or you’re hiding something. Doom then started tapping his foot, it was a habit he had whenever he was thinking, when he realized the floor board 3 feet away from him had scratch marks on it; he then kneeled down and put the crowbar in the loose board and lift it up to find a ledger book with a key on top of it. Doom looked at the key before pocketing it and taking the book, he put everything back before he walked out of the apartment.

When Doom got home he looked through the notebook, it was mostly all of the people he had killed over the years, as Doom got to the end he saw his name come up a lot in the notebook. He stopped at a point that said…

**_‘Victor Von Doom/ All the Evil, Connection?’_ **

Doom then closed the notebook, and sat back on his couch. Daniel was researching him right under his nose, Doom then hack Daniel’s phone GPS; the fool probably forgot to turn his phone off. Doom looked over the coordinates and found he frequently went out to any area where there was a small cabin currently owned by the deceased Daniel Wilson. Doom then looked at the key he had taken from Daniel’s apartment, and then Doom printed directions to the cabin, and went to bed knowing what he need to do in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Daniel been doing in that cabin? Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	31. 2 Steps Forward and 3 Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now we found out who Sapphire called. Enjoy

Tony, Bruce and Diamond were looking up Doom’s hospital friend when Jarvis came over and said…

_‘Sir, Ms. Harper is requesting everybody come upstairs and meet someone that I can identify as a MMA fighter.’_

Tony, Bruce and Diamond walked upstairs to see everybody else already there, and Sapphire standing with a tall and very built man, and a very muscular woman.

“Good everybody’s here,” Sapphire said.

“Sapphire who are they?” Reed asked her.

“Doom’s old friends,” Sapphire said with a smirk “Meet Ronda ‘Rowdy’Rousey and Georges ‘Rush’ St. Pierre.”

“Oh my god!” Johnny then shouted jumping up to shake their hands “You guys are the awesomest MMA fighters in the league!”

“Well, thank you,” Ronda said.

“Wait, Doom is friends with MMA fighters?” Ben said.

“Yes,” Sapphire said “They are his trainers.”

“Trainers?” Reed asked.

“Um…I should let them explain,” Sapphire gesturing the two fighters to have a seat.

“Ok, so let’s start simple,” Natasha said “How do you two know Doom?”

“As Sapphire just said we train him in Mixed Martial Arts,” George said “He’s a really good fighter, and he can pack a punch without the armor he wears so much.”

“So when did you guys start training?” Clint asked.

“It’s a funny story actually,” George said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll tell it,” Ronda said with a smirk before continuing “George and I were working out with a bunch of other fighters, when Victor walks in armor and all and walks up to George and tells him he wants to learn how to fight, George tells him no because of his reputation, and then Victor challenges him to a fight, George scoff and agrees only if Victor did it without the armor, and he agree and changed in to some black shorts and a black tank top, and I offered him some head gear but he said he only need the mouth guard, and then he steps into the ring with George and someone dings the bell and they circle each other for a few seconds, and George here tries to right hook him only to be blocked and jabbed in the face twice, you guys should have seen the look on his face, so George tries to hit him again, Victor ducks and kicks him in the face before placing a few jabs in his abdomen, and I can see George getting angry and he left hooks Victor pretty hard in the face and then Victor gets a straight face and punches George right in the mouth before high kicking him in the nose causing it to bleed, George grabs his nose but doesn’t throw in the towel, and Victor is unimaginably calm for a person who just got punch in the face, George tries to kick him and Victor dodges it, and George tries to punch him again and Victor side steps him and grabs his arm and swings his legs up to George’s neck, before doing some sort of backbend flipping George over and Victor still has him in between his legs, and George does the unimaginable, he taps out.”

“Wait, Doctor Victor Von Doom got George ‘Rush’ St.Pierre to tap out of the ring!?” Johnny exclaimed.

“He did, and after I tapped out, he gets off of me and says _‘Don’t under estimate me.’_ ” George said “And mine you I had a blooded nose, and he practical strangled me with his legs, so I severely under estimated him, then he helps me up and hands me water with a towel and tells me he didn’t break my nose he hit me hard enough to draw blood and just as he’s about to leave I call out to him to come back the next to train.”

“Wow,” Johnny said obviously fanboying.

“So, you agreed to train him,” Natasha asked.

“The both of us did,” Ronda said “And we actually started calling Victor ‘Prodigy’ because whenever he was in the ring it was like nobody could touch him.”

“That and if somebody managed to get a good hit, he take them down faster than you could say ‘wow’” George said.

“So Victor knows mixed martial arts,” Harley said “That explains a lot.”

“So did you guys notice anything about him that was strange?” Reed asked.

“Well, why I’d ask him how he knew those moves he suddenly got a closed of composure, and I’d let the question drop,” George told them.

“I notice that he was colder towards the males than the females in the ring,” Ronda said “But I chalked it up to him not wanting to hurt the women.”

Loki and Sapphire looked at each other before Sapphire said “Thanks for your time, if Doom gets into contact with any of you guys, tell me ok?”

“Sure thing,” Ronda said fist bumping Sapphire and she and George left.

“So Victor can fight,” Steve said/.

“I didn’t know he could,” Johnny said.

“I might have known,” Reed said.

Sapphire looked at him and said “What do you mean?”

“Victor was attacked a couple of weeks ago by some tall blond guy, who was trying to kidnap him,” Reed said “I saw him turn his car keys into brass knuckles and upper cut the guy.”

“Victor was attack?” Loki said sitting up in his chair.

“Yeah, I didn’t get a good look at him, but I did punch him,” Reed said.

“Wait, a second,” Loki said before pulling up something on his laptop and said “Is this that guy?”

Reed looked at the picture and said “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Doom wanted me to look him up,” Loki said “Now I know why.”

“So is there any way we can find this… Larry?” Ben asked.

Loki nodded and said “Lucky he hang out with a biker gang at a bar called _Svavelsjö Motorcycle Club.”_

“Let’s go then,” Sapphire said grabbing her jacket.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was standing outside of Daniel’s cabin with the key in his hand; he decided to take a taxi to get there but had the man drop him off at a small town a good 5 miles away from the cabin. Doom had decided to walk from there and had made good pace, he was also glad he decided not to wear his armor and put in contact and changed his physical appearance before leaving the city. Since the place had no security system, Doom opened the cabin door and walked in to find it furnished and a little dusty, Doom looked around for anything that might be useful, but he saw nothing. Doom started walking upstairs and looking in all of the room’s; most of them where filled it equipment and guns. Then Doom walked up to the last door to find it locked, Doom almost considered kicking the door in if he hadn’t skimmed the top of the door frame for the key; he opened the door to find another set off stairs, that he walked up to find the place was a mess; he carefully stepped over most of the junk to the center of the room where he saw boxes marked with numbers going up to 4. Doom titled his head to one side before picking them up and taking them to the kitchen, and munched on an apple before opening them and looking through them; most of them contained his medical reports and psychiatric reports of his so called mental disabilities. As Doom looked through them, he realized that all of report had been falsified, supporting the claim that they had been trying to keep him locked away; he also notice that most of them had been stamped classified, so he knew they were trying to cover it up. Doom then went into his bag and got out his laptop and portable scanner, and started scanning al of the files on to the flash drive. When Doom got done he looked at the time and saw it was 2:47 in the afternoon; he had been there for 3 hours. Doom then packed his stuff up and took a few of the files and stuffs them into his backpack, before he notice the phone that was in the kitchen. Doom glanced out the window before he looked at the last 4 numbers Daniel had called, he quickly wrote them down, and stuffed the paper in his pocket before he walked out the door. Doom then heard something like engines as he locked the door, he turned around to see about 4 motorbikes in the distance, he then recognized the person sit on one of them. Doom knew it was too late to hide so he stood there and wait for the three men to pull in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* who do think Doom’s waiting for!? Don’t look at me review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	32. Larry's Back and The Hunting Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Sapphire had gone to the bar in search of the man named Larry Magnus. As they walked through the bar nobody so much as glanced at her…

"Hey," Sapphire called to the woman bartender "Jack on the rocks."

The woman nodded and proceeds to slide a glass of jack to her, Sapphire then asked "Hey do you know where I can find a Larry Magnus?"

"That depends who's asking?" one of the males said.

Sapphire turned toward him and said "The woman who wants to kick his ass for turning to kidnap my friend."

The man scoffed and said "Let me guess your friend's probably a whore?"

Sapphire smirked and proceeded to empty her glass before smashing the rim, tackling the man pining him to the pool table and held the jagged glass to his neck and said to him "Two things; One, my friend is male, and two there are women who would rip off your balls and shove them up your ass if you called them a whore, I'm one of them, so now you're going to answer my question; Where is Larry?"

"He said he was going to some cabin in the woods to take care of some business that's all I know," the man said.

Sapphire let go of him and said "Thanks." and went back to Stark Tower.

*o*O*o*

Larry couldn't believe his luck, he and two of his friends where just going to burn down his friend's cabin if he left any evidence there, only to find Doom standing there without his armor on. Larry slowed down to a stop at the end of the drive way and said "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Larry and his buddies dismounted their bikes, as Doom slowly walked down the steps to meet them…

"It's my lucky day," Larry said "I've been wanting to teach you a lesson since you humiliated me."

"Go ahead but either way I win," Doom said.

Larry then swung his fist, only for it to hit nothing but air. Doom had dodged the attack by taking on step backwards, Larry swung again and Doom dodged by sidestepping him. Larry was about to strike again with Doom pulled out a canister of Mace and sprays him in the face with it, Larry screamed bloody murder at the feeling of his face burning. Then Doom kicked him forcefully in the shins causing Larry to collapse to his knees, and then Doom kicked him again only in the jaw. Larry fell backwards in pain, and the other two bikers rushed to help him, but one of them accidently tip his bike of on his leg was now struggling to get something out of the side pocket; the other tried to punch Doom, but Doom caught is fist before swiftly kicking him in the face, knocking the man back on his ass. The other then pulled out a gun from where he was and Doom stepped on his hand, satisfy when he sharp cracks and pops coming from below him. Doom then saw out of the corner of his eye Larry was trying to stand up again, so Doom picked up the gun and shot Larry in his foot, Larry fell backwards screaming once again. Doom was now walking away but stopped and looked at the bike to his left and said "Harley Davison…Sweet."

*o*O*o*

Sapphire had gotten back to the tower with the information and everybody got on it immediately…

"I don't remember seeing keys for a cabin anywhere," Coulson said.

"Everybody misses something," Sapphire said.

"Why don't Phil, Loki and Reed go back to Daniel's apartment and try to fine it," Harley said.

"Sure," Loki said getting up along with Reed and Coulson before the 3 head back to the apartment leaving everybody else to find other leads.

Then Natasha said "Um guys…we sort of found Von Doom…"

"What's sort of?" Diamond asked.

"Fury just called to report that 3 wanted bikers where arrested and taken to the hospital," Natasha said "One of whom is Larry Magnus."

"Look like we found our lead," Sapphire said.

"Actually…" Natasha said "The thing is Doom may or may not have shot our lead in the foot, and kicked the crap out of the other two."

"He kicked the crap out of three people?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, and they claim he wasn't in his armor," Natasha said.

"That's my boy," Sapphire said smirking.

"Wait, where did S.H.I.E.L.D find them?" Clint asked.

"By a cabin out in the woods," Natasha said.

Harley then sat up and said "Who was the cabin owned by?"

"I don't know," Natasha said "But I have a feeling it not a coincidence that both Doom and Larry were there at the same time."

"Hey guys, I think I have an idea who the cabin is owned by," Barbara said looking at the screen of her phone.

"Who?" Sapphire asked.

"I just got a text from Loki;" Barbara said "There's something missing from Daniel's apartment, a notebook and a set of keys, now I don't know what was in the notebook, but I think I can figure out who the keys belong to."

"Daniel," Sapphire said.

"Ok so let's start looking at what we know," Steve said.

"Right," Sapphire said "Harley start typing."

"On it," Harley said opening a new word document.

"Ok, so we know that Haley Sanders and her girlfriend was working on a book about sex trafficking," Natasha said.

"And we know that they were murdered for it," Tony said "Maybe something in the content of the book, was what they were after?"

"But couldn't be in the book," Clint said "Everybody in S.H.I.E.L.D, including Phil and myself has looked it over, including her notes; there is nothing that we can use."

"What about Fay?" Bruce said "She is technically the only lead we have in this."

"Well, I had JARVIS check both nation and international marriage certificates," Tony said.

"And I cross reference them," Harley said "No woman was married under the name Fay."

Sapphire stood up and said "We are hitting nothing but dead ends here."

"We could interrogate the bikers," Natasha said "But I don't think it will help much."

"So what can we do," Diamond asked leaning back in her chair.

Sapphire then got in to her leader mode and said "We should keep searching for Doom's old friends; somebody must know something about Fay; Natasha, Clint, Diamond you two interrogate the bikers, find out everything and anything by any means necessary; Tony, Bruce, Harley find every digital copied of Latverian records and find anything useful; Susan, Ben, Johnny when Reed and Coulson get back go through every public record you guys can find on Doom."

"What about Loki?" Thor asked.

"Loki and I are going do what we do best," Sapphire said "Hunt."

At that exact moment Loki, Reed, and Coulson came back and Barbra filled them in and what they were doing; everybody got to work while Sapphire and Loki left to god knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I honestly forgot to write for this story, but now I'm back. Review!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> Serialkiller13


	33. The Journals of Talia Emerson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Enjoy!

Sapphire was driving and Loki was on his phone, Loki glanced up at Sapphire every once in a while to see she had a blank expression on her face. After a good 15 minutes, they stopped at the hospital and Sapphire said “Come on, I need to see someone.”

Loki followed her out the car, and walked up to the front desk with her.

“Hey, I need to see Talia Emerson,” Sapphire said.

The nurse looked up and said “She’s in the room your friend got her, have fun.”

Sapphire nodded at Loki to follow her, they walked to psych ward. Sapphire then said to Loki “Victor had somebody handling his financials when he came back, and was his temporary guardian; she had a blood vessel burst in her head; but is making nice recovery, I know Victor still visits her.”

Loki was quiet for his part, and watched as Sapphire approached a young woman with dark brown hair, and said “Ms. Emerson?”

The woman looked up and said in a clear voice with a slight accent “Yes? Do I know you?”

“You do,” Sapphire said sitting in front of her.

Talia slowly lifted her hands up to touch Sapphire face, and murmured “Sapphire?”

Sapphire nodded and said “It’s me.”

Talia then grabbed Sapphire’s shoulders and said “Is he ok? Is Victor alright?”

“He should be,” Sapphire said “I just need your help with something.”

“What is it?” Talia said putting her hands in her lap.

“I need you give me the journals,” Sapphire said.

Talia looked at her nervously and said “I promised him…”

“I know,” Sapphire’s tone went soft and light “But we need to help find him and clear his name; you might be our only chance.”

Talia brought her now shaking hands up to her neck and took out a necklace with a key on it and said “It’s in safety depot box 185.”

Talia put the key in Sapphire’s hands, and folded them over her own, and said “Make sure he comes back safely, please.”

Sapphire kissed her hands and said “I will.”

Sapphire got up and walked over to Loki and said “Come on, we’ve got a friend to find.”

Loki just stared at her before looking back at the woman who now staring out of her window with sorrow.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was on the Harley Davidson he ‘ _Barrowed’_ for Larry and his goons. It was a little big for him so he had a hard time balancing himself at first but he got the hang of it. Doom was just cruising on the highway, when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; Doom looked down and smiled slowly, it was from one of his longtime friends Damien. Doom pulled over and answered his phone and said “Hey got a place for this bad boy I stole.”

“Yeah,” Damien said from the other line “I got a storage garage you can use, the code is 5487.”

“Thanks, I owe you one,” Doom said hanging up and driving to the parking garage. Doom left the Harley Davidson in the garage and continued to walk home from there. When Doom got back in his apartment he immediately got on his laptop and opened up Ephixa; He started hacking once again trying to find any sort of connection on where Fay was, when he got pinged by Red Dragon…

_Hello? Earth to Prodigy?_

Doom typed back…

_I’m here. What do you have for me?_

Red Dragon then wrote…

_Remember that Bryon Johnson guy you asked me to keep an eye on; well I pulled stuff off of his computer and tapped his phone lines; and as a bonus he’s coming to New York to stay in an apartment he rented._

Doom smirked for a second before typing…

_Thanks RD, you’re the greatest._

Red Dragon then replied…

_No problem, I hope you know what you’re doing, and good luck._

Doom replied…

After he sent that message he closed the chat window and Red Dragon’s work came on the screen. Doom browsed through most of it, before he decided to check his friend’s hard drives. Doom check Loki’s first, there were no new messages to him, but from his phone activity it look like he was driving to a hospital. Doom cocked his head to one side before hacking the traffic cams in the area and saw Sapphire driving and Loki looking around; he then hacked into the hospitals visitor log, and saw the went to visit Talia. Doom let a small smile grace his face at her name, before he got worried and sent one message to Loki…

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki had a blank document on his screen, he was trying to decide what to write Doom; but his thoughts were interrupted by his email pinging. Loki quickly checks it to find one short simple message from Doom written in bold letters…

**_Leave Talia out of this._ **

Loki looked confused before he tried to write back, only to not get a respond. Loki then got up and found Sapphire typing at her computer, when she looked up and Loki said “Doom just messaged me, saying leave Talia out of this; what does he mean by that?”

Sapphire stared at him and said “He doesn’t want Talia to get hurt.”

“Why?” Loki asked.

Sapphire then got up and handed him something and said “Go home and read these, you might find out.”

Loki wanted to yell at her, talk back, anything but instead he took what he was given and went home. Loki opened the door to his apartment and immediately he put on some coffee, put a pack of cigarettes on his coffee table, and sat down and picked up what Sapphire had given him. It was 8 notebooks, and at least 10 tapes; Loki started flipping through the books and found page after page of writing with pictures. Loki then notices each other them had numbers marked on them, so he picked up number one and started reading.

_Hello my little journal it’s me again, I have news today. I’m getting my first foster child, as you know I’ve signed up for the international guardianship program which allows me to get trouble kids and teens from all over the world, luckily I worked with social services and defended young teens for 2 years in New York, so I was an great candidate for this program. They gave me the basics, his name is Victor and he’s from Latveria. Luckily my mother and grandmother were from Latveria so I know how to speak Latverian, just in case Victor doesn’t know English. Well, I better get a good night’s rest, I have case file to look over in the morning and I have to prepare for my new guest._

                                                                                                                        **_Talia Emerson_**

Loki put the book down, so Doom had been to the US before under surveillance. Loki was then left with a question, why was he let out of the psychiatric hospital? Loki then lit a cigarette and continued to read.

_Today was a stressful day, I read Victor’s file and it was nuts. He had been in the hospital since he was 13; Victor is now 15 and my first thought was ‘he probably doesn’t know how to function with normal society’. Then I met him, when they came to my door I greeted him with a bright smile, but he just looked up at me with such hatred I was taken back a bit. So I started to talk to him in Latveria in case he didn’t know how to speak English and he says in perfectly clear English “I know how to speak English, so all of that practicing was for nothing.” I was a little hurt and shocked, my face must have shown it because the person who escorted him said “Ms. Emerson, why don’t you show Victor his room, so we can talk privately.” I showed Victor his room, it wasn’t colorful or anything since I didn’t know his preference. He just sat down on his bed and stared out the window, I went back to talk to the person who escorted him here, she said that the only good thing about him was that he rarely talks. When she left I went into the kitchen to start dinner, I had my back turned for a few moments and when I turned around, he was standing right behind me with neutral expression on his face. I made the mistake of screaming and grabbing a knife and pointing it at him on pure instinct, but then he just stared at me before walking toward me and carefully prying the knife out of my hand and said “I scared you didn’t I?”_

_I took me a while to regain myself and I told him, that I didn’t hear him and he gave the explanation that he was really quiet when it came to walking. I just stared at him for a while before I asked him if he would like to help me cook, he just wanted to watch. I of course gave my consent and I pulled up a chair to my island and continued to cook, I stuck glances at him every once in a while. He looked like he was tried; there were dark bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept. When I was done, I took the food to the island and I gave him a soft smile, he just looked at me with a neutral expression and picked at his food a bit. I watch him for any signs of his eating disorder, but he just ate the food I made for him and walked back to his room. It was strange to say the least, when I went to check on him, he was just staring out the window which had a great view of New York. So I asked him if he would like to go to central park with me tomorrow. He looked at me like I was joking, before he said something in Latveria, I think he didn’t want me to translate it, but I knew exactly what he said “I’ve been to the park since I was 9.” I don’t think he knew I speak fluent Latveria, so I said in the same language that he hasn’t really lived then. He looked up at me and said in English “How do you know what I just said?” so I tell him about my mother and grandmother. He just listens and as I leave he goes back to looking at the window, I gave him one last look and wonder what he did to get himself locked away._

                                                                                                                                            **_Talia Emerson_**

Loki then closed the notebook, and lit a cigarette. So Talia was somewhat of a foster mom to Victor, then what happen while he was in her care? Loki decided to flip through the different journals until he saw one blank page with a star next to it and said listen to tape one. Loki then got out his headphones and pop in tapes one and started listening.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

_“Testing, testing?” Talia said “Ok, Talia Emerson here, I’m going to record a conversation with my patient Victor Von Doom; he is currently in the living room doing a test to see how much he knows and what school to place him in.”_

_The sound of her feet shuffling on the carpet was a little loud, and then she spoke again._

_“Victor?” Talia said._

_“Ma’am?” the sound of a young Victor Von Doom voice wafted to the recorder._

_“You don’t mind if I sit?” Talia said._

_“Go ahead it’s your house,” Doom’s voice said with a little bite._

_“Our house,” Talia said, the sound of her sitting down, “You live here too.”_

_“Yeah, until you get rid of me,” Doom said, the sound of him write wafted to the recorder._

_Talia sighed and said “Victor, I’m never going to get rid of you, not now not ever.”_

_Doom didn’t say anything back, so Talia said “What are you working on?”_

_“Polynomials,” Doom said the sound of pencil writing something down._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to skip those?” Talia ask._

_“I’m fine,” Doom said, he was probably glaring at her “I’m not stupid like my files say I am.”_

_It must have shocked Talia because she didn’t say anything for a while, and then Victor said “I’m sorry if I offended you.”_

_“You didn’t,” Talia said then the sound of something shifting “I’m the one who should be apologizing.”_

_The sound of footsteps retreating was heard along with a door closing, and Talia said “Victor is very cognitive of subjects, yet his record stated he’s mentally retarded, something isn’t right here; and I’m going to find out._

_Then knocking was heard and Victor’s wafted through the closed door saying “Ms. Emerson, I’m hungry.”_

_Talia was heard chuckling and said back to him “How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Talia.”_

_The recorder clicked off and that was the end of the tape._

                                                                                *o*O*o*

Loki took his head phones off, and started thinking, how he never knew this much about Doom’s life. Loki then got on his computer and started hacking the system; he was searching for an hour when he found what he was looking for. Loki pulled up Doom’s phone records before Doom took out his SIM card, and found phone calls to and from people that weren’t from them. Loki then traced ever single number to an address, and sent a text with information to Sapphire; before he put on his jacket and sped off towards Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Loki going to Queens? Review and maybe I’ll tell you.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the first chapter is a little dark, but this is Doom we are talking about, so of course it’s dark, so until the next chapter… Review!!!!
> 
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
